B-Side: A White Rose
by Xeziel15
Summary: Danny tells a story of how he fell in love with Ember McLain. Boy Side of "McLain's Secret Admirer". [DxE]
1. Act I: Ember's Concert

**Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom in any way.**

 **Originally a one-shot, this turned into a 10-piece story.**

* * *

 _ **~oOo B-Side: A White Rose oOo~**_

 _Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park and Savior of the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Yup. That's quite a title, I know. I'm one of the two remaining halfas—or maybe three since I'm not that sure if he's still out there. Meaning, Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters, former billionaire from Wisconsin, as well as the former mayor of Amity Park. Never seen him since the Disasteroid event that changed not just the whole world, but the Ghost Zone as well. Slowly, humans and ghosts changed for the better, coexisting with one another. And that's really a historical accomplishment, might I add._

 _Now... Where was I? Ah!_

 _Back to what I was saying. I'm one of the two remaining halfas in the world. The other is my clone/cousin—though my parents adopted her, so she's like my clone/cousin/little sister—Danielle Phantom, or Dani for short. Halfas are, well, half humans and half ghosts. Phantom is my ghost half, while my human half is me, Danny Fenton. I'm just your semi-ordinary guy, trying to balance his duty to the world and to his own family._

 _Yup, that's right. I'm married. And my full name is Daniel James McLain Fenton. And yes again. I am married to none other than the Ghost Zone's hottest and sexiest ghost rock star, Ember freaking McLain. Or should I say, Ember Fenton._

 _How you may ask how two former enemies could fall in love with each other to even tie the knot? Well, this is the reason why I'm right here to tell you._

 _And it all starts with a white rose..._

 _Of course, giving her the white rose was the start of our courtship. But I want to tell you first how I actually first started to like the ghost diva. So it's with me at 16, flying fast throughout the state and over to Canada in order to stop a certain mind-controlling pop diva princess's concert..._

 _Again..._

 _ **~oOo Act I: Ember's Concert - Ontario, Canada oOo~**_

Danny raised both his hands in front of his face, instantly putting up an energy shield and blocking the purple flame-shaped electric guitar that was about to bash him in the face. It lifted up its pressure, but immediately swung right back down with much force. Fortunately, our hero timed it this time. At exactly a second after it impacted, he dropped down his shield, making his ghostly enemy stumble forward, which gave him just enough time to roll over and shoot a ghost ray at her side.

The attack hit its targeted mark, pushing her off the stage with a yelp and into the waiting arms of her hypnotized crowd, thus cushioning her fall. Unfortunately, his attack did nothing except only make her even more stronger as her chanting crowd increased their chant at the display of violence and the closeness to their idol.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

A wide smirk played on her lips as her hair danced higher and higher with power. She hovered above them, arms stretched wide at her side. "With all my loving fans chanting my name, I grow even _more_ powerful!"

Backing up her claim, she demonstrated it by strumming up a larger and faster fist beam, which surprised the halfa. He didn't have enough time to dodge, and it sent him flying way over to the giant screen behind him.

"Aaaaahhh!" Danny crash landed head first, breaking through the screen. He groaned and clutched his head, slowly opening his eyes, though he only saw stars. He shook his head and blinked them back, trying to clear his vision. It didn't help much, so he laid there for a while, unmoving and listening to the only thing he could hear over the background, Ember's mind-controlled induced fans.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Frowning, he sat up, but immediately regretted it after getting up too fast as his head throbbed in pain. "Ugh. If I have to hear that annoying chant one more time—"

"That's right, baby! Just say my name!" He heard her say above the crowd.

"Just her cocky voice is giving me a headache." He grumbled. "Doesn't she ever give up?" Getting up, he looked down at the haughty blue-haired ghost, noticing that her hair was already 3 meters tall. "Oh man. If I don't do anything soon..."

Looking down at the stage, he searched for a way, or just something, maybe some crazy idea in order to defeat her ever growing power when his eyes landed on a discarded mic lying just a few ways from her.

An idea cunningly formed inside his mind. If it worked the last time he had attended her concert, then why not now?

With a cheeky grin, Danny phased down to the stage, going under just where the mic was at. Poking his head, he took a quick glance at the ghostly diva and saw that she was still basking in all her power-chant glory.

Good. She was distracted, if you can even call your enemy getting stronger an advantage. But anyways...

He phased all the way, picking up the mic in the process, and experimentally tapped it to see if it was still working. To his fortune, the large built-in speakers for the concert brought back good news. Unfortunately, Ember and the rest of the crowd had the pleasure to hear his little stunt.

Danny could see the surprise and then _rage_ swirling in the pools of her emerald green eyes. It all too looked like she didn't forget what had happened in the final act of her last big concert.

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh. Not on _live_ television!" she snarled, shooting out a pink ghost ray.

He dodged the attack and retaliated with his own. "Ever think about quitting the show altogether?"

"Ever think about sticking your annoying face up your ass?" She batted it away like some annoying fly with the back of her hand. "Not gonna happen, dipstick."

"We'll see about that."

Danny frowned. She deflected his ghost ray all too easily. It was obvious of the extent the audience had it in the growth of her powers, not just the crowd in front of him, but the millions of people watching it online, or by any other means of media. It was quickly turning into like last time. And the bad thing was, Tucker and Sam weren't here to help him at all.

Ember shot another ghost ray, but this time, following it up with a fast-paced punch beam. Danny quickly put up a reflective shield to try and deflect it, but with the force of her newly-attained level of power, his barrier cracked with her ghost ray and was shattered by the following punch beam.

He was thrown backwards, hissing in pain as his head slammed against the floorboards. Getting angry himself, he opened his eyes and tried to get up, but they immediately widen in alarm as he saw another fist beam heading right towards him.

He dived out of the way just in time, sighing in relief at how close it got. Distracted as he was, he never noticed Ember skyrocketing towards him, until the mic he had got suddenly ripped away from his hand, followed by a cry of victory from the ghost diva herself.

"Looks like the little boy scout halfa lost his shot at stardom!" She taunted, waving the mic as she floated high and mightily in the air like a hawk to its prey. "Sorry, baby. But the only star around here is m—"

Ember didn't get to finish her witty banter speech as Danny suddenly shot an ice ray at her foot, encasing it in ice and making her loose her flight balance. Charging for another ice attack, his eyes turned from radioactive green to icy blue as he formed a large explosive snowball and hurled it, hitting her squarely and exploding on impact. It sent her flying to the destroyed screen she had dispatched him in on earlier, adding another hole on the unfortunate gigantic display.

He winced. "Ow. That...must've hurt a lot."

The halfa followed her to the damaged screen, taking the time to unstrap the Fenton Thermos around his torso. Landing beside her prone form, he noticed that her 3 meter ponytail was almost smothered to nonexistent. He also noticed the mic she had stolen a few seconds earlier was sitting peacefully in her slacked hand. He realized that by the way she was not moving meant that he had knocked her out.

He gaped. "Wow. I think this is the first time I ever truly beat her."

Usually, Sam and Tucker was there to help him out whenever he was in a pinch, enough for him to use their distraction to suck her inside the Thermos. Other times, she would just retreat for reasons only known to her.

Danny felt a surge of confidence at learning that he knocked Ember McLain out even with the advantage of her constant boost of power. And now that she was unconscious, he didn't need to embarrass himself and sing badly in front of the camera and the whole audience just to weaken her. All that was left was to send her back to the Ghost Zone.

Uncapping the thermos's lid, he positioned it to suck her right in. From the distance, he could still hear the crowd chanting Ember's name. Heck, it was even louder this time. And it was then that he saw the flicker of her fiery hair start to dance. Before he could even react, she had swept him off his feet, making him land on his back with a resounding thud with both his legs sticking in the air. Next thing he knew, there was a searing burning sensation happening on his behind.

"Yaaaaarghhh!" he howled, immediately jumping to his feet and putting both ice cold hands on his flaming butt. But as relief washed over the pain, another set presented itself in a form of flaming discs hurling right at him and exploding when it connected to his body, sending him careening down over to the edge of the stage.

He groaned, rolling to his side and trying his hardest to get up. Her latest attack actually hurt than he cared to admit. With the crowd backing her up with more power, he can't overpower her like this. He needed to end it now.

He pushed himself to stand up, looking up at the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed rock n roll princess. She looked bad as well, not yet fully recovered from his recent explosive ice attack, which was somewhat surprising considering that her fans were continuously chanting her name. She was weakened, and it may be due to his affinity for ice, since ice was her opposing element as hers was obviously fire.

Ember glared at him from her position as she floated warily in the air. He saw her ready her guitar, turning one of the knobs to its maximum. His eyes narrowed, already guessing what her next attack might be, and flew up at her level so that the crowd behind him won't get caught in the middle of their cross fire. If there were any kind of casualty because of this, he wouldn't forgive her... Or himself.

"Here's how it works, Phantom." She switched the dial of her guitar from fist to a wave icon. "We're polar opposites you and I. You have your hero thing going on, and I have my own revolution and conquer the world game plan. You're ice, I'm fire. You're a good boy, while I'm obviously the bad girl and an amazing singer by the way." She grinned. "But the thing is... I have this sort of grudge against you."

He gave her a skeptical glare. "Don't you already have a grudge against me ever since I stopped your world conquest the first time?"

She chuckled, shaking her head a little. "You're cute... But no. Not quite."

Danny's cheeks colored slightly at the unexpected compliment.

She smirked, but then frowned. "You see... I know about your little ghostly wail trick. Of course, the million dollar question everyone wants to hear is...which one of us is the better?" She raised her hand and held it above her head. "Your sound..."

Danny readied himself for the upcoming attack, taking a stance that was all too familiar as he prepared for his most powerful ability yet.

Ember's eyes glowed red as she quickly brought down her hand and struck a maximum-charged power chord. "OR MINE!"

A fast wide-range sound wave burst out from the ghost rocker's guitar. Anticipating the attack, Danny stood his ground and let out all the building energy he had gathered inside him. "WOOOOOHHHAAAAAOOOOOHHH!"

Two colliding sound waves clashed in an epic epiphany of harmony and discord. It merged, yet stayed as two distinct sides of the same coin. The result was an astounding explosion as it could no longer maintain the constant shift in power and balance, sending both teens flying on opposite directions.

Danny groggily opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the constant pounding of his head, as well as an annoying reverberation ringing in his ears. He could faintly hear voices screaming around him, and it took him a while to register what was happening.

His eyes snapped wide open as he beheld the ceiling near the stage start to collapse and fall down on the people directly under it. He didn't even know it himself when his body reacted quickly as it did at the current predicament. He duplicated himself into four, each one flying towards the falling debris, either destroying them with a ghost ray, deflecting them with a shield, or making them intangible so it would phase through the people below.

"AAAAAIEEE!" A shrill cry suddenly announced.

Danny snapped his head at the general direction of the scream. There, a few ways past, was a little girl crying and holding herself for protection as she was about to be crushed flat like a pizza by falling pieces of concrete.

He moved on instinct and skyrocketed towards the girl, even when knowing that deep down... He wouldn't make it.

Time seemed to the slow down as tears welled up in his eyes. Despair washed over him, but he quickly smothered it down. No! He needed to hope. He _must_ hope.

At the last second before the girl would be gone forever, he saw a whirlwind of blue flames bursting into thin air, and a very fast blur rocked the space around it, seemingly knocking the falling debris off course as it slightly veered away from its target.

He stopped in his tracks and only blinked once when he found them gone. But even with that, it was the only indication that the girl had even survived, and relief quickly spread over his face.

After composing himself and letting out the breath he was holding, he looked around the area, wondering where she could have gone. And it was there in the middle of the stage where he saw the most unusual thing he had ever encountered.

The little girl had her back towards him, but by the way her shoulders shook, he knew that she was heavily crying. Though what baffled him completely was the woman who had her arms wrapped around her. He could faintly hear Ember trying to comfort the girl, telling her words like, 'It's gonna be okay' or 'You're safe now'.

He watched them as they had their moment. It was like a play that was so astounding, all the other noises were forgotten and kept in the background. It was only them, and he just needed watch. However, a young woman rushed towards the two, breaking the trance the halfa had found himself in. It seemed that she was the child's mother as Ember handed her over to the fretful woman. The little girl clung tightly to her mother, and the two left with silent gratitude.

When the two were gone with the rest of the fleeing audience, Danny carefully approached the blue-haired diva. As he closed the distance, he noticed that she was surprisingly downcast. She had backed away and sat hunched down on one of the rubbles, bringing her knees closer to her chest. It was an odd sight to behold for sure. Never before had he seen her this way. Never before did he thought she was even capable of it as she was always so haughty and arrogant to him that the idea of any other emotion she might have possessed was beyond him. Then again, she _did_ save that girl. And now that he was standing beside her, he didn't know what to make of it, or even know what to say. And it also seemed that neither did she.

Fortunately for them, his phone alarm suddenly rang out, signaling that it was already 9, _way_ past his curfew. He sighed and turned it off.

"I guess this is the part where you cram me inside that stupid thermos of yours and throw me back to the Ghost Zone." Ember commented offhandedly without seemingly acknowledging his presence beside her.

"I..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked around the ruined buildings. "...kinda lost it."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "My, the ghost kid is a dunce."

He frowned. "Hey! Now wait just a sec—"

"Don't bother." She cut him off and stood up, turning her back from him. "I can escort myself back home, thank you very much. Now if you're done playing the idiot hero who can't even finish his job right..." She walked away. "Goodnight."

And with that, the ghost diva disappeared in a whirlwind of flames, leaving behind a confused halfa trying to decipher her words and actions.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Updates may vary. In Another Time and My Red Thread of Destiny will be put on hold for the time being as I want to finish this piece first.**

 **Anyways, this is Danny's point of view in my McLain's Secret Admirer universe. It will span at the very beginning, to the main story of MSA, and even after the story itself.**

 **Hope you'll like this :)**


	2. Act II: A Year Later

_**~oOo B-Side: A White Rose oOo~**_

 _That concert in Canada is one of my most memorable memories, if not treasured. As a 16-year-old, I didn't know it yet back then, but as I witnessed the scene where my future flame embraced that little girl, a tiny seed of love was planted in my young heart for Ember McLain. It bloomed every time whenever I saw her, either fighting her, or just throwing back any witty comebacks I can think of. Other times, we would just talk._

 _But even though she wasn't all that friendly, I really like those precious moments I get to have with her._

 _By the time I turned 17, I realized that I saw her differently than the way I saw her before, or any of the other female ghosts I'd known. I began noticing her more, her quirks, the way she smiled at my jokes, or how she would get this glint in her eyes whenever she thought of a good counter to my remarks._

 _She's special, and I know that it's a fact._

 _But then, I saw her way too much. Even at home, she was all I could think about. I got really confused...and scared. Whenever she was there, I was happy. But whenever she was not, I was sad. Back then, I couldn't understand why I was feeling that way. I was so frustrated that I got angry at the most littlest of things._

 _It wasn't until one day when Jazz suggested that the reason why I was feeling bitter lately was because of her..._

 _ **~oOo Act II: A Year Later - Fenton Works oOo~**_

"Danny, do you like or do you not like Ember McLain?"

Danny immediately spat out the juice he was drinking, making a stain on the very neat and clean floorboards of his room. He scowled at that. "J-Jazz, wh-what're you talking about?"

His sister rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her hips as some kind of emphasis that she didn't believe any of his excuses. "It's quite a simple question really, little brother. I can't believe you didn't understand any of what I just said."

Now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes. "Gee, thanks." He swiveled his chair, turning his back from the orange-haired college student to face his computer, though he didn't get anywhere with that as he got suddenly swung back around to face her. He scowled again in annoyance. "What the heck, Jazz?!"

"I'm serious here, Danny."

"About what?!" He threw up his hands in the air.

"This!" She gestured to all of him. "You're acting like an overdramatic spoiled baby princess who doesn't get his way."

Danny frowned even more and crossed his arms, lightly pouting.

"Aha, see!" She gestured him again. "You're brooding right now. You're like this for the past two weeks, and now it has to stop. You've clearly got issues, little brother."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Jazz... I get that you're worried and all... But I'm fine. I think I'm just going through a phase."

"No, you're not." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know there's something bothering you. You can tell me anything, right?"

He looked away.

"Or maybe... _I_ should be the one that tells you. You know... The reason why you're like this right now is because it has something to do with a certain ghostly rock star princess that you have a crush on."

He stiffened and heard an immediate chuckle from his sister because of it. He groaned, and she laughed again.

"C'mon. You should know by now that I'm not dense. You clearly have it hard for Ember."

Now annoyed more than embarrassed, he turned to face her. "No, I don't. And you don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Ember that way."

"But you do at least like her."

"No!" He defended, though his voice held a bit of uncertainty. He scratched the back of his head. "M-Maybe..."

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Exasperated at his sister's judgmental stares, he outright challenged her back. "Well, where the heck did you get that kind of idea anyway? For starters, how do you even know if I like her the way you're insinuating that I do? Which I clearly _don't_ by the way."

"Stubborn, aren't you? Well, for starters, as you so clearly put it..." Jazz listed it off with her fingers, "One, you and Sam breaking up over a stupid argument about ghosts, which Ember had a part in, but not the main reason."

Danny scowled. "The main reason why we broke up was because _I_ pushed her away." His shoulders sagged. "As a boyfriend, I wanted to do normal things with her, like go on dates and stuff. But with all the ghost work and the paparazzi that come with being famous, there was a moment where I didn't want to fight ghosts anymore, to be a hero anymore. I...I wanted an out."

"But Sam thought otherwise." She continued

He sighed, "I was stupid, angry, and hurt. We had an argument, and it was like the Disasteroid all over again."

"But at least you two are still on good terms."

He smiled. "Yeah, she's my best friend." But then frowned. "Though I don't get where Ember fits in any this."

"Oh, Ghost-X and Ember were in town that day. The tincan ruined your date with Sam, remember."

Danny had a thoughtful look. "I remember Ember not doing anything, just glaring daggers at Skulker. She left somewhere between our fight, and I couldn't find her afterwards." He also wondered why the heck Skulker and Ember would be even seen together. It wasn't like they were a couple. There was just no way. And why did thinking about that now left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You left Sam for Ember," Jazz said a matter-of-fact."

His eyes went wide, and he stared at his sister incredulously. "What?"

"You left Sam alone in the restaurant to track down Ember." She explained.

"Because I had no choice!" He all but shouted, getting angry again. "I couldn't just leave her flying around in Amity Park unattended. And how do you even know about this? I never told you."

"Well, Sam did."

His sister said it so casually that he could only gawk at her stupidly. She downright ignored his stupid face and proceeded to list off the next reason why he liked Ember.

"Two, remember when I tagged along this one time during one of your nightly patrols?"

"Which one?" he said sarcastically.

Jazz wasn't even fazed. "That one night where we'd rounded up almost all of the ghosts we know."

"Oh, that... I still haven't guessed what it was they were all doing exactly."

"Uh..." She took a completely sensible guess. "Hanging out?"

He glared at her. "They attacked me."

She shrugged. "Because you're Danny Phantom."

The halfa opened his mouth, but couldn't form any comebacks. He scratched the back of his head. "Right. That...makes much more sense."

Jazz bowed her head in agreement. "Well, after you beat and sucked Johnny and Kitty inside the thermos, Ember was the one who challenged you next. But out of all the ghosts you fought..." A grin formed on her lips. "Ember was the one that turned your frown upside down. Care to tell me why?"

A sudden blush sported Danny's cheeks, and he looked away, embarrassed. "I..." he sighed, "I...I actually don't know." But somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice that said otherwise.

"Right. Sure you are."

He winced. His sister clearly didn't believe him at all. And he was staring to as well. He heaved out a heavy breath and looked at her with pleading eyes. He was so confused with himself that it hurt.

Jazz smiled sympathetically and raised a third finger to join the other two. "Three, I know for a fact that you're a fan."

"A what?"

"A fan." She repeated. "Not only did I catch you singing her first track 'Remember', but I also knew that you bought her only album in iTunes, and it didn't exactly come cheap. I would know since I'm a fan..." She blinked back her eyes. "I-I mean was..." She stuttered again. "Y-You get the picture."

Danny didn't know what to say. Yes, he bought her album. It was a few months after her concert in Canada when he encountered her again. He was curious why there were still some people liking her music, and he wanted to know why. Surprisingly, he enjoyed listening to it as well. It also helped that her voice was like an angel's.

He...liked it, if not...loved it.

And that revelation sent him reeling back with fear. "No."

Jazz looked at him with concern. "Danny?"

"No." He shook his head. "No. I... I..." He met his sister's aqua blue eyes. "I need to clear my head."

"Danny—"

Jazz never got to finish her words as Danny turned intangible and speedily phased out of his room and out of the building.

The halfa didn't know where he was going. He was flying fast away from his problems. He didn't want to accept it. There was just no way. It didn't help that he could hear some people shouting his name in awe. Even without looking, he could see it in his mind, the citizens pointing at him with glee, at their hero.

He was their hero...

And he didn't like it...

At least...not right now when he was so distraught such as this. If only he didn't announce to the world that he was Danny Phantom.

He sighed again for the umpteenth time.

Danny landed on top of a giant globe where a gigantic carved image of Phantom was holding the spherical structure. It was a statue of him they built last year as a thank you for saving the world from the Disasteroid. But as much as he liked having people honoring him for his good deeds, he didn't want to be worshipped like this, especially the ever annoying presence of the paparazzi, which were there at the base of the statue right now, trying to take a photo of him.

He blinked back his eyes as a flash of a camera caught him unaware. He sighed and moved back, taking a seat at the north pole of the globe. After a while, he lied on his back, arms spread wide as he gazed at the cloudy sky above. They looked like they were about to cry, but the peace he felt just lying there eventually led him to close his eyes.

An abrupt vibration flung them right back open. It was coming from his right pocket.

Scowling, Danny sat up and took out his phone out, wondering who the heck could be calling him. The caller ID he saw spread a brief relief despite the circumstance that he wanted to be left alone.

He swiped the screen to the right and answered the call, "Hey, Sam."

 _ **~oOo Nasty Burger oOo~**_

The duo found themselves eating at their favorite fast food restaurant. One 'Double Cheese Burger' for Danny and a 'Veggie de la _crème_ Sandwich' for Sam. They were waiting for Tucker to come, even as far as ordering for him two of his favorite, 'All-Mighty Meaty'.

"How's everything going?" she asked, "Still having those erratic anger issues? You should totally try that stupid yoga session I'd been telling you about."

Danny gave a small smile. "Thanks, but...I think I'm gonna pass. I have so many on my plate right now, and I don't need an extracurricular activity to divide my attention."

She nodded and took a bite off her sandwich. "That busy, huh?"

He sighed, "You don't know the half of it. And Jazz isn't really helping."

"Oh, she's back home visiting?"

"Yeah. She just got back yesterday."

"I see."

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence hung over the two, and Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he racked his brain for anything else to say.

"So..." They spoke at the same time.

Embarrassed, he gestured for her to speak first.

Sam opened her mouth, as if to say something else, but then frowned. "Okay, what and _why_ are you wearing that exactly?"

"Wearing what exactly?"

She made a face, her expression clearly telling him, 'to go jump over a lake if you so much as play dumb with me'.

Danny felt a tug on the corner of his lips. "Oh, you mean this?" He fingered the icy cool frame over his eyes. "It's a disguise. I'd just figured that wearing one might help me blend in. And you know what?" He grinned. "It actually works!"

She raised a brow. "What? Seriously?"

"Look around." He gestured the people inside the restaurant. "They don't even know that I'm Danny Fenton, let alone Phantom." He leaned back on his seat with his hands behind his head. "Wearing glasses is awesome—"

"Sorry, guys, I'm late." A black teen with an oddly-shaped blonde wig came to their table and sat down.

"Tucker, what are you wearing?" Sam gestured the thing on his head.

"My disguise," Tucker said it as if it were the most obvious thing. He turned to Danny and asked, "It looks like yours works too."

The halfa nodded with a grin, and the two boys high fived.

She rolled her eyes. "For real, I hang out with two of Amity Park's most important figures, and people don't even realize that they're you two?"

Tucker shushed her. "Quiet, Sam. You're gonna blow our cover."

The goth girl crossed her arms, grumbling something underneath her breath.

Danny laughed at that, a genuine smile on his face. It was times like these when he missed the days when his secret was only between the three of them, when Tucker wasn't always so busy with his mayoral duties, or that when he and Sam weren't sometimes awkward with each other after the breakup. If only—

A loud explosion came from outside, interrupting him from his thoughts. Screams could be heard, as well as the wails of every vehicle. He knew what the trouble was even before his ghost sense caught its scent.

Handing over the two 'All-Mighty Meaty' he ordered to Tucker, Danny stood up and took off his ice-made glasses. "I'm going ghost!" Two familiar bluish-white rings ran over his body, changing him from his human-half to his ghost one, Danny Phantom.

The halfa phased outside to see which ghost was it now that was causing trouble. He could pinpoint a few since most of the denizens of the Ghost Zone gradually stopped terrorizing the town after the Disasteroid event. There was Vortex, Spectra, Technus, Ember—who he enjoyed seeing, Youngblood—though the boy didn't cause that much trouble, and the Box Ghost—of course. But the number one spot belonged to the ghost who was always there wreaking havoc and ruining everything fun was none other than Skulker himself. And lo and behold, there he was right now, floating just across the street, armed with missiles at the ready.

"There you are, whelp. I've been looking all over for you."

"What do you want, Skulker?" He floated up to his level, noticing that the ghost seemed angrier than usual. "As you can see, there's no purple-back gorilla here for you to find. If you want, I could escort you to where Sampson is. I heard she likes playing with tin metal cans—

"Enough!" he bellowed, "I don't have time for your sad and pathetic excuse of your so-called banters—"

"Well, you're no fun."

"What _I_ need is a good ol' hunt to blow off some steam." He aimed and fired at the halfa.

Yawning, Danny raised a reflective shield and deflected the two missiles heading his way. One went right back at the older ghost, hitting him squarely in the chest and sending him to the ground, while the other veered off to his right, almost hitting one of the citizens that were slowly gathering into a crowd.

He scowled. He needed to move this fight somewhere else where the town's residents won't get hurt. He made a mental 'thank you' note to Sam and Tucker as he saw them trying to handle the crowd.

From his peripheral, he saw Skulker getting up and then charging straight at him. Turning intangible at the last second, he let the ghost hunter phase through his body and crash land on a nearby building—which is the Nasty Burger by the way—making a Skulker-size hole on the wall.

His jaw dropped, and his hands went over to grab his hair. "Oh, c'mon, Skulker, really?"

He noticed said ghost breaking free from the rubble. "Shut up! This is _all_ your fault!" He shouted and emptied all his remaining missiles.

Danny's eyes widened in disbelief at how many the ghost hunter threw at him. On instinct, he made an energy shield. It cracked under pressure, but fortunately held its own against the numerous projectiles. He smirked. "Is that all you got, oh Ghost Zone's greatest hunter? Or should I say, the lamest hunter of all."

"Silence!" He charged again, a razor sharp blade drawing from his forearm. He slashed at his enemy's head, but the halfa ducked at the last second and flew away to keep some distance between them.

"What's got you so pissed than usual anyway?" he asked, actually curious. "Bad day?"

"That's none of your business, ghost child." Skulker charged again, whipping his blade from side to side. But the ghost boy expertly evaded them all with practiced ease. "You don't know what it's like to feel like you're the one, that it was meant to be. But then she just dumps you. Just. Like. That!" He enunciated with every slash.

" _She_ dumped you? Whoa!" The halfa ducked away from almost being beheaded. He fired a ghost ray at the ghost hunter's hand, destroying the blade and making him back off. "You mean _the_ girlfriend you talked about that you wanted to impress by capturing me?"

"EX-girlfriend." He grumbled. "She came barging in my realm, demanding that we talk and whatever it is that girls yap on and on about. Not that it matters now. Nobody makes a fool out of the great Skulker, the best hunter the Ghost Zone has ever seen. Not even someone like Ember McLain."

At hearing her name, Danny stopped, his breath caught in his throat. His mind went overdrive with panicked and anxious thoughts, namely one being that Ember—the girl he apparently had a crush on, maybe even more, but didn't want to admit it—was dating Skulker! "You're g-girlfriend is Ember?" His voice unmanly squeaked at the last second.

" _Was_ my girlfriend." The older ghost angrily corrected.

That statement seemed to calm the halfa down as somewhere deep inside him thought that maybe he had a chance.

Just maybe...

"She called me a lousy hunter and the worst boyfriend she ever had, that hunting my prey and hanging their pelts were far more important than her! Of course they're more important! Didn't she know that when we started dating?"

Danny was taken back at the hateful way the ghost hunter talked about her.

"She has her own thing, and I don't care about what she likes if she doesn't appreciate mine! That no good woman is just a pest with an annoyingly loud mouth. All she was ever good at was looking pretty like a perfect girlfriend should be. Well, not so pretty anymore after what _I'd_ done to her..."

The world seemed to slow as those last five words echoed in the halfa's mind. "Wait. Wh-What do you mean b-by—"

"She deserved getting beaten and having her own words thrown right back! That's what!" Skulker angrily spat.

His jaw slacked open at the revelation, his eyes widening. "Wh-What—"

"She knew what was coming. She deserved it. She deserved those screams! She deserved those tears!"

At every hateful word the ghost hunter harshly said sent a thousand times more hurt to the younger ghost. All that repeated in his head was that Skulker beat Ember, that Skulker had made her...cry.

"She deserved everything that I did!"

His mind went blank.

I would've destroyed that guitar of hers too, but that sly woman ran away like the cowardly b*tch she—"

Skulker didn't even get to finish as a powerful fist collided with his metal jaw, hurling him right back at the Nasty Burger and adding another gaping hole on the wall. But Danny didn't mind. His eyes turned only to the ghost hunter, boring cold death. All he saw now was red. All the hate, the anger, the fear, the confusion, the hurt, all of it was gone, replaced by pure unadulterated rage.

He flew inside, aiming his hand at the shocked ghost, and fired a powerful ghost ray. It's color was as red as the color of blood in his eyes, every voice inside him shouting to make him suffer.

He heard a scream of agony. And it wasn't enough.

Danny grabbed the metal body by its head with his right hand, while his other glowed red around his arm. He noticed Skulker retaliating with a fist of his own, which he caught with his left and crushed the metal hand until it no longer looked like what it once was. He heard a gasp and smirked as he ripped it apart from its arm and threw it away at the side. Pulling his own arm back, he swiftly punched the ghost hunter at the center of his chest, the glowing arm shooting past through the hard structure, and released the energy building inside it in a cold and fiery explosion.

It blasted the two apart, hurling Skulker away and destroying another wall as he landed in a crumpled heap outside at the street. Danny on the other hand cushioned his fall on a patch of icy snow he had shot at the floor during the explosion. Standing up, he brushed off the snow follicles clinging on his suit and noticed the damage done to it as it was burnt mostly on the left side with the left sleeve and glove totally gone.

Turning his deadly gaze back at the older ghost, he closed in the distance between them, both his arms now taking a red glow as the same as he had done before. He saw him cowering back and trying to stand up. But with the damage done to his suit, his lower half had a hard time responding to its master's wishes. Danny reveled at the fear that crossed the ghost hunter's face.

But it still wasn't enough. He needed him to feel the pain that he had caused on Ember!

Skulker's eyes widened, and he activated his thrusters to fly away from the crazed halfa. Danny followed him at a fair pace, letting him know that he will never get away. The ghost hunter aimed and blasted off the lasers in his remaining hand. But unfortunately for him, the ghost boy merely evaded them with practiced ease. When his attack didn't work, he tried using his other weapons, but it all met the same air of failure. Clearly frustrated, he yelled, "What are you?!"

Danny stopped their chase and narrowed his eyes, his voice cold and hoarse. "You...you hurt her." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "You..." He opened them with a glare. "Made her cry."

He saw Skulker move a few ways back as he said those words, putting just enough space between them.

A useless gesture.

"What am I, you ask?" His body gradually turned into tiny pieces of icy shards. "I...am..."

Skulker opened his mouth in disbelief, his eyes widening, as the Danny disappeared and formed himself right in front of him, his eyes piercing through the ghost hunter's green horror-filled eyes.

"You're end."

And with that final statement, Danny delivered his wrath, beating the hell out of the older ghost. He didn't stop his attacks. He didn't bat an eye at every dent and hole he made. He didn't falter as the ghost hunter pleaded for his afterlife. No. He made sure that every hit, every cry of pain, every shout of rage his throat conjured out...was for Ember. His tears were for Ember. His body was an instrument of revenge for Ember. And his heart...his hurting heart...finally accepted that belonged to her.

"AAAAAHHH!" Screaming, the halfa tore the metal head from its body, heavily breathing in and out, in and out. It still wasn't enough. It won't ever be enough until he ended it!

As the metal body crumpled in a messy heap on the ground, Danny, still holding the ghost hunter's remaining part, forcefully opened the hatch on its face, revealing real Skulker hiding inside, who looked less battered and bruised compared to the beating his armor took.

Skulker continued to stare at the halfa's emotionless face as he plucked the little green blob from the haven of its walls. Slowly, but surely, he squeezed the life out of him, wanting to constrict every breath, crush every tiny bones in his body enough for ectoplasm to spill at every pore. Danny wanted that to happen. Danny needed that to happen.

A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, and he immediately turned and grabbed the intruder by its neck. But when he saw that it was actually someone he knew very well, he let go and stumbled back in shock. "S-Sam?"

"Danny, please..." They were tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, which only brought guilt and shame running down his stomach, because not once did he ever saw her cry.

His hand slacked, and the ghost fell from his grip. From his peripheral, he saw a stream of light pulling Skulker inside. It was none other than Tucker, capping the thermos's lid after absorbing the beat up hunter. Both his best friends were here. And both saw what he might have just done if they were a second too late.

The reality of it all brought him down to his knees, where he cried silent tears of self-hate. How could he? How could he just...

A comforting hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Sam. She looked sad and weary. Tucker was by his side a moment later, helping him up his feet. He turned away from them as he didn't want them to see him like this, see him this weak and at his lowest.

The three friends stood in silence with Danny trying to calm himself enough for him to face those who cared for him. He realized that they were in some kind of junkyard, quite far away from the city where they lived. He wondered how the two got here to stop him in time. When his anger and hate dissipated, he looked back at them and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Sam shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Danny."

"Yeah," Tucker wholeheartedly agreed, "But what happened, man? We heard..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Your eyes turned red. And you just...snapped."

The halfa bowed his head in shame. He couldn't believe it as well.

"You got angry because Skulker had hurt Ember," Sam said a matter-of-fact.

Danny stiffened and whipped his head to look at her. "Sam..."

"She's...really that important to you." She stated more that asked.

He saw the look of hurt that crossed her face, even if she tried to hide it. It made the next set of words all the more hard to say. "Sam... I...I need to see if she's okay."

The goth girl closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. When she opened them, she told him to, "Go."

When she said that, it created a hole in his heart that he knew that would someday heal in time. It was like a goodbye between them, of the good times they shared however short their year may seem. And with her permission, he was able to be free to fly away and pursue the one that now filled his heart.

 _ **~oOo The Ghost Zone oOo~**_

The halfa zoomed through the vast green space, searching for that specific floating purple door that housed the girl who had trapped his heart. He was flying invisible so that the denizens of the Ghost Zone won't see and bother him from his task, yet at the same time, he was flying blind as he didn't know where to even look for her realm.

At the far distance, he noticed a green and red spot closing one of the purple doors. At closer inspection, he determined that it was none other than Kitty. He remembered Jazz telling him how she, mom, and Sam dealt with three deadly female ghosts, namely Kitty, Ember, and Spectra, while he was away fishing with dad. It was the same day Skulker told him he had a girlfriend.

Danny teleported near the door in frigid shards of ice. Luckily, Kitty didn't seem to notice the cold as the biker ghost fumed away in an indignant state, ranting about dealing with Skulker herself if she so much as see him, that nobody messed with her BFF, ever.

When she was gone, he turned and stared at the door. He had a feeling that somehow it will lead to her if the connection he made with an angry Kitty said anything. Steeling himself, he grabbed the door knob and opened it slowly, careful not to make any noise.

The realm inside looked surprisingly normal, a clean ordinary couch, pastel painted walls, dainty fragile furniture. It looked completely like a common house where members of the household lived fairly happy. And it was this revelation that made Danny think he was maybe in the wrong house as this couldn't be more a stark contrast to the rebel ghost girl in black. But as he moved away to leave, he heard the familiar sound of her song coming from upstairs.

His heart beat erratically at the thought of the chance at seeing her. What would he find? Was she still in pain? Was she still crying?

Your heart, your heart has rendered  
You're off, now bear the shame  
Like dead trees, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Danny climbed the rest of the stairs and saw an opened bedroom door. Inside was Ember, laying asleep on her bed—or so he thought. He noticed a tear fall down her cheek, and the sight of it broke his heart.

Oh, woah, woah!

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, my favorite name  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name

When the song ended, Danny quietly and shyly shuffled inside the room. He felt like he was intruding—which he actually was—but at the same time wanted to at least be there for her.

His eyes glazed over her form. There were marks all over her body, which were healing itself pretty fairly. But still, seeing her like this sent another bout of rage for the ghost hunter.

"Why is it always like this?" Ember suddenly asked no one in particular. "Why must I be alone?"

Startled from her voice and how broken and resigned her tone was, Danny cried silent tears. He wanted to take away her pain, but couldn't. How could he when she didn't even know he was there, when he couldn't turn visible and comfort her from her pain and heartbreak? He just stood there, hearing her sobs and her cries, until eventually, they stopped. She was finally asleep, tired from her rollercoaster of a day.

Danny inched his way and sat down beside her on the bed. When she didn't react or move away, he carefully wiped away the wet tears staining her cheeks. He brushed a stray strand from her face and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head, mumbling. "I'll make sure you won't ever be alone." He leaned back and stared at her lovingly. "I...I love you, Ember McLain."


	3. Act III: School Day

_**~oOo B-Side: A White Rose oOo~**_

 _After staying and keeping Ember some company—even if she didn't know she had any to begin with—I left her realm, trying to think of a way where I can keep my promise to her. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to confess my feelings to her. I know it was very selfish—how could I not when I clearly knew that the wound in her heart was still fresh and raw—but the only thing that wheeled on my mind was that I'd get to make her happy; that I'd get to be there for her._

 _The only problem was how would I even get there? Ember clearly didn't hold any ounce of romantic affection for poor 17-year-old me. It's a good thing she's madly in love with me now. I mean, how could she not when our family is getting bigger?_

 _Anyways, I remember going back home and lying on my bed, exhausted from the whirlwind of emotions I went through, from denying my feelings to her, to trying to end someone after learning what they had done, and then accepting the truth what my heart was telling me from the very start._

 _That I was in love with her—even if my impromptu confession wasn't acknowledged simply because she had been sleeping. But even if she never heard it, even if she never reciprocated it, I knew it in my heart that I would do anything to show her how I feel._

 ** _~oOo Act III: School Day - Casper High oOo~_**

Danny stared at the reflection on the mirror. He looked really tired with faint traces of dark circular bags under his eyes. Last night, he didn't sleep that well; his thoughts still circled around a certain blue-haired ghost.

He still had no idea how to express his newly found feelings. How does one show your object of affection the passion that had been building up ever since then? He had no clue. The fact of the matter is, he just wanted for her to notice him.

So now here he was inside the men's restroom, brooding over his inexistent love life when suddenly, the door opened. He looked up, and a frown immediately marred his face as he saw the person on the reflection.

"Fenton, my main man. What're you hanging around here for?" Dash Baxter, AKA his favorite bully-turned-fan, draped one beefy arm around his shoulders.

Now Danny didn't mind the change in attitude that the others had—namely the A-listers—when he finally revealed himself as Danny Phantom. They were nicer to him, yes. But the thing that bothered him about it was how they just seemed to forget what they'd done to him in the past, acting like they were his best buddies since forever. It was weird and annoying at times. And today _clearly_ wasn't an exception.

"Go away, Dash. Just leave me alone." He growled.

The jock shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face. "Nah, I think I'm gonna hang around here for a while with my hero."

The halfa rolled his eyes, grabbing the arm around him and shrugging it off. "Right, of course."

Dash didn't seem to notice his classmate's aggravation and continued on with his idle chatter to which Danny zoned out pretty quickly.

He took this time to calm himself and to clear his mind. But the second that he did, it brought back the troubled thoughts that plagued him ever since he left her realm.

How would he get Ember McLain to like him, or even notice him for the matter?

He had asked for some tips and advice on love from his family and friends. Their answers varied and seemed somewhat helpful, but it just...didn't feel right.

 **"Since Ember likes music, why don't you sing her a song that tells her how strongly you feel about her?" _I know my sister meant well, but I don't think Ember would be impressed with my below average singing skills._**

 **"Talk to her. And what better way it is than to talk about ghosts! Or about how my son is the great Danny Phantom?!" _Thanks, dad. But I don't think boasting about how great I am would get her attention._**

 **"You're father's right, dear. If this girl doesn't accept and like you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you." _If only my mom knew how depressing that thought is, being deeply in love with a girl who never likes me to begin with._**

 **"This is about Ember, right? Truthfully, I don't know what she likes except music, mind control, and world domination. I don't even know what you saw in her to begin with. But, Danny... Just be careful, okay." _I know, Sam... And I'm sorry too. I know how much it hurt her; hurt us... But I'm just glad that this didn't shatter our friendship altogether, and that I even have her support in this._**

 **"Send Ember some fan mail saying that it's from from Danny Phantom. That at least would get her to notice you, man." _Yeah, that would be nice, Tuck, except for the part that maybe the name Danny Phantom would either send her laughing at the implication or ignoring it altogether. We are still technically enemies. I bet that she hates my guts._**

When that didn't work, he had tried asking other people...

 **"A girl? Are you and Sam... No? Well, just tell this girl that you want to get to know her better. And if you really like her that much, don't keep secrets between the two of you." _Considering what happened between Valerie and I, she has a point. Still, not having a clue as to who I'm talking about, she doesn't understand the consequence and the possibility of pure embarrassment and downright rejection from my still technically ghost diva enemy. Why would Ember want to get to know me if she hates me? Argh, I don't know what to do!_**

 **"Buy her whatever, and do whatever thing she asks." _I shake my head sadly. That's like trying to beg and buy a girl's love at the same time!_**

 **"Buy her whatever thing she likes and points at the store. Do whatever thing she wants you to do, and everything will be happy for you and her!" _Wow, same answer as Star. Well, I guess it works for Kwan since the two of them are still together._**

 **"Yes, Danny! I can't believe you took this long! I love you too!" _Really Paulina? Really? I asked for girl advice, not a false confession._**

Danny sighed for umpteenth time. He looked at his jock of a classmate and wondered if he could get something useful for once, although the probability of that succeeding is highly unlikely.

"H-Hey, Dash... Do you think... I mean... How do you make a girl lo—like you?"

The boy stopped his babbling and looked at the halfa with both eyebrows raised. "Huh? Wait, what?"

Embarrassed and unnerved, Danny asked again in a much more clear and dignified voice. "There's this girl that I lo—really, really like. And I want to impress her and show her how I feel. But the thing is, she has no idea that I like her that way to begin with. We don't hang out. We barely know anything about each other except the crude basics. She's...she's way out of my league, Dash, and I don't know what to do." He threw his hands in the air. "I just found out yesterday that she was dating another guy for who knows how long! They broke up just yesterday, and that slime ball son of a ghost had the nerve to even think of hurting her! I mean, it was his fault to begin with that she broke up him. And what did he do, he _attacked_ her for it. He frigging _attacked_ her. Just. Like. That..." He angrily clenched and unclenched his shaking fists. "And you know what? I saw the bruises over her body. I saw how sad and broken she was, crying, and I couldn't even do a damn thing to save her from it."

A miserable silence hung inside the cold bathroom air. Danny took a glance at the gaping blond jock beside him, but the boy didn't do anything. Hust kept staring stupidly at him. The halfa sighed and phased out room. So much for getting any helpful advice.

As he walked away and rounded a corner out of the hallway, he bumped into someone larger than himself. "Sorry, I—" He looked up and saw that is was none other than Mr. Lancer. "Oh..."

"Mr. Fenton. It's rude to gawk at people you just smacked into. You should also take into consideration to watch where you're going. If you were zoned out such as this when crossing a road, you might just end up with the consequence of being a full ghost. Let's try not to let that happen, shall we?"

Danny only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I said I was sorry." He moved aside and walked away. But as he passed by the older man, he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Fenton."

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he turned back face his English teacher, wondering what did he want now.

Mr. Lancer just formed a small smile. "I have been in this institution for quite a long time, and with that experience comes with the skills at reading and finding out if our students have any concerns or in need of any help whatsoever. So, Mr. Fenton, what seems to be on your mind?"

The halfa could only stare incredulously, wondering on how the older man could know, or if he should even answer the question at all. On one hand, this may give him a change of perspective regarding his complicated relationship crisis. But then again, this was Mr. Lancer he was talking about. Now that he thought about, he didn't even know if the English teacher had any kind romantic relationships, or if he even had a significant other, as rude as that sounds.

He let out a sigh, ultimately—after much consideration and reconsideration—choosing to answer. "It's...about a girl."

"Ah." Mr. Lancer now seemed to have an inkling over the problem. "Teenagers. Should I guess if this has anything to do with Ms. Manson?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I... It's about someone else actually. We're not exactly friends, but I've known her for quite some time."

"Hmm..." The balding teacher rubbed his beard with a thoughtful look. "I'm assuming that this girl is special to you; someone very important for you to be stressing over this?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I... Well... Sorta like her...a lot, actually. More than I can say," he whispered sadly, looking at the ground. "But I don't know what I'm going to do, or what I'm going to say. How should I even go about telling her that I lo—" He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. As embarrassing and stupid as it sounded, he was scared. So very much that it was hurting him inside. What if Ember didn't like him? What if she just laughed at him? They weren't friend; they were enemies. How did one fall so completely in love with someone they didn't even know that well? It was preposterous! It was ludicrous! It was totally crazy to fall in love with an enemy! Yet here he was, loving her so deeply that he tried to end someone for it. "I just want to make her happy. I just want her to know that I care."

Another condemning silence ensued, and Danny couldn't take another second of it any longer, cursing himself on why did he even bother to open his mouth when not one could give him the right answer he so desperately needed. But as he proceeded to turn away, Mr. Lancer's words took a hold on him to stay.

"In my day, when a boy wants to pursue a girl, he tries to court her." He then frowned. "Not like today, when you kids do nothing but text all day with your faces glued on your mobile smartphones."

"I don't—"

"I'm just stating the fact on what this generation is like. No need to get defensive, Mr. Fenton."

Danny just nodded his head, muttering under his breath. "I don't think she even _has_ a phone." He shook his head. "So uh... How _do_ you court a girl? Uh, traditionally, I mean?"

"You get permission, of course, with either the girl or her parents. Although, it's imperative that you get the parents' permission first, especially the father since it'll be much more easier if he likes you enough to give his own daughter."

Now at this, Danny asked himself, 'does Ember have a father, or even a mother?' He never wondered about those things before whether the denizens of the Ghost Zone had any kind of family ties. Do they pop out of nowhere, or was it true that ghosts were actually human before? Maybe he could ask Clockwork about it if he had time—Get it? No? 'Cause he's the master of time and... No, never mind.

He thought about what Mr. Lancer suggested, but still in his mind it wouldn't work. This was Ember they're talking about. "I don't think she'll take me seriously if I ever ask for her permission to court her."

Mr. Lancer raised one of his brows. "And why is that?"

"Because..." he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It's complicated, alright."

"Complicated?"

"She..." He hung his head in defeat. "Doesn't like me. Maybe even hates me. Let's just say we're not in good terms. If she ever found out that I like her that way, well..." He slashed his thumb on his neck in an imaginary line. He was gonna die if she ever knew.

"A secret admirer then."

The halfa blinked back his eyes. "A secret what now?"

"A secret admirer." The English teacher repeated. "An individual who feels adoration, fondness, or love for another person without disclosing their identity. He or she may send gifts or love letters to their crush. Back in my day, we used to sneak around and spy on our respective crushes to see the combination on their locker. And when no one is looking, we opened it and left the love letters inside." He seemed to smile at the memory. "It was nice to see the reaction they made when they first saw it; to see the smile that light up their face as they read."

Mr. Lancer looked lost in thought that Danny didn't want to break him from reminiscing what seemed to be a very important and dear memory. Of course, he too was spinning his brain in overdrive when the older man mentioned of him being a secret admirer.

There were no cons he could think of if he tried being that. He could court her with unnamed love letters, and she wouldn't even know that it was him. At the same time, he could even make her happy and feel loved. It didn't matter if their relationship outside this secret exchange might not change. All that mattered was for Ember to smile again like the angel she truly was.

With dead set on determination, the 17-year-old halfa smiled with renewed vigor. "Thanks, Mr. Lancer!" And with that said, he ran the entire length of the hallway and made his way outside, not particularly caring at the moment that he was skipping class.

He continued to run down the street with an earsplitting grin, letting the rush of the wind wash over his face. He closed his eyes and let the feel of his power flow through his core. With a kick to the pavement, he hopped in the air as two rings appeared and separated vertically from the middle, transforming him to his ghostly-self, Danny Phantom.

He zoomed through the sky like an almighty wind, passing by the buildings in a complete blur.

 ** _~oOo Fenton Works oOo~_**

Danny landed inside his bedroom with a gust of icy particles radiating off his body. "Okay. Secret admirer? Checked. Love letter? Unchecked." Looking around his room, he searched for a pen and a piece of paper to write on.

He found none.

"This is impossible." He gritted his teeth in frustration. Surely he had at least some kind of writable medium, unless all of it were back at school inside his locker—which really sucked if it were true since he just came from there. He facepalmed, then wondered aloud. "Maybe Jazz has a pen and paper in her old room.

With his sister going to college as a psychologist student at Harvard University, she started living in a dorm. Later though, she moved in at an apartment just a few blocks away from the university. Her reasoning was simply because of 'bad and very annoyingly loud neighbors'.

Danny stepped out of his room and made his way to Jazz's. Once there, he carefully opened the door so as not to disturb his parents who were either downstairs, in their room, or most likely at the basement lab doing their thing. They didn't need to know he was skipping class because of a girl. And a ghost one at that.

Stepping inside, he searched the almost empty room, her desk, closet, and unused bags. There had to be something in here he could use. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Phasing back into his room, he sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh, feeling quite dejected.

Maybe this was fate's way in trying to tell him that a relationship with Ember was not to be. Maybe they weren't just meant to be; that they would just be better off as aquainted enemies. But as the thought of failing weighed him down, a small glance at the side made his heart jump up with renewed hope.

On top of his bedside drawer, there was a single white rose cradled inside a beautifully decorated blue vase. Underneath it was a small notepad with the very first page having his name srawled in big capital letters. Taking a closer look, he gently slid the flower vase to the side and picked up the note. It said:

 _DANNY_

 _Since I have to go back at the university, I won't be able to be there in person to attend to your emotionally unbalanced needs. Therefore, I have taken the time and liberty to make a list of things you need to do that may or may not help in this relationship crisis you have with Ember. Just take a pick and hope that one of these is the correct option you are looking for. Don't worry though, I have read and researched multiple topics regarding relationships between the opposite sex, what signs there are to look out for that signals interest from—_

Danny immediately skimmed past those, as well as the long list she made which were written at the next page and so on and so on. Then again, one of those tips caught his eye. Actually, it was the very last one on the list.

 _64) At this point, I'm all out of ideas. But I remembered something one of my classmates said a few years back. She said that if a guy would ask her to prom, he should always have a white rose in hand. I asked her why, and she only said that it's because she wanted it to be real. I did my little research and found out that besides it meaning 'marriage', a white rose stands out as 'a new beginning'. The color white also represents purity, innocence, wholeness, and completion. Coincidentally, I bought a white rose the other day (Don't ask me why), and after yesterday's fiasco where you bailed out on me just to have a go at Ghost X, I thought that maybe you might need this more than I do. So my suggestion is that you give this rose to Ember and live happily ever after._

 _I really hope that she makes you happy. Good luck, little brother. You deserve happiness._

 _From your loving and very supportive sister,_

 _Jazz_

A smile found its way to the halfa's lips as he placed the note back to where it belonged. He chuckled to himself. "How did I not see this?" Shaking his head, he took a long glance at the flower she was talking about.

He had a good feeling about following his sister's advice. He felt extremely loved that she would go all this way just to make him happy. It didn't matter that he was being very difficult these past few weeks, snapping at her and trying very hard not to listen, Jazz would go about her way and would always be there looking out for him.

He owed her this much to at least try, and he would very well make sure that he succeeded.

 ** _~oOo The Ghost Zone oOo~_**

Danny paced back and forth in front of a floating purple door. It was Ember's, and he was pretty sure of it because—besides being secretly inside her bedroom yesterday—there was a musical note indented inside a ball of fire on the top of her door. He should just knock and be done with it. He would knock on her door right about...now!

His closed fist hovered just an inch above the wooden board...

Frustrated with himself, he accidentally—he meant that he didn't mean to—kicked her realm door.

Danny dropped his flower gift and flew away so fast to a nearby floating rock, turning invisible so as not to be seen. He took a peek, but found himself disappointed when no one came.

Floating back towards it, he gently knocked three times and waited for a sound or a noise, or something that would indicate that she had heard. When nothing happened, he knocked again louder this time. And again. And again. And again. He didn't realize that with his annoyance and frustration, coupled with his anger issues, he was banging the door with such force that he didn't hear the muffled sounds coming from inside. He was about to knock once more, but stopped at the last second when the doorknob suddenly turned, and the door opened.

Color drained from his face, and he held his breath for dear life as he came face-to-face with none other than the ghost diva herself.

"Huh?" Ember whispered, and Danny couldn't help the blush that rose up to his cheeks at the way her emerald green eyes pierced through him. She looked healthier than yesterday before. Still pale of course, but the bruises and gashes she had were completely gone. It was as if they never happened to begin with. He was happy that she was okay and looking like her normal self.

He was about to say something, but then realized that he was still invisible as her eyes glazed over him, looking around with a now forming scowl on her face. She was about to leave and to close the door in his face, but stopped when she glanced down and saw the white rose with his love note attached to it. Her expression turned to wonder.

"What the?" She picked it up and read what the note said.

Danny blushed madly in embarrassment. He'd never done anything like this ever before, and the surprised gape his object of affection had made him all the more wishing to die and drop dead in a pile of ectoplasmic goo.

"What?" Ember dropped her hand and looked around the area again, searching for this mysterious person when he was right there invisible and in front of her.

Danny inwardly sighed in relief that she can't see him.

"Okay, just who the hell are you?"

Danny Phantom her enemy. The dipstick and—he blushed—her baby pop.

She looked down again at the rose, twirling it as she gazed at the white flower. "Such a shame that this will just dry up. You didn't even bring a vase."

His jaw hung open as the ghost diva went back inside and closed the door.

She...

He...

The halfa pinched the bridge of his nose.

...forgot the stupid vase.


	4. Act IV: Sunday Weekend Night

**_~oOo B-Side: A White Rose oOo~_**

 _Stupid._

 _How could I be **that** stupid?_

 _That was what I was thinking after I had given her the rose. I had thought about getting the vase right away and bringing it to her, but Kitty suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and let's just say that it was my cue to leave after she squealed in delight at seeing Ember with the gift I gave her._

 _Tomorrow was another day where I would leave another letter penned after POPSICLE17. I have **no** idea why I chose that pen name. Back then I just thought of a word related to ice and just added my age. It's embarrassing and stupid, I know. But Ember seems to think it's cute. She even wrote that as my caller ID after I gave her my number._

 _Anyways, I would bring the vase then, and maybe some chocolates since girls like chocolates. I mean, I love chocolates, so there was a good chance that she might love chocolates too._

 _My flaming angel prefers vanilla by the way._

 _Back to the story, I gave the vase and the chocolates the day after I started courting her. To put it simply, she flew out of her realm like a rocket launcher. I was half expecting for her to breath fire like an angry rampaging dragon. She was definitely furious, and I don't even know why._

 _Monday and Tuesday, I gave her a white rose and the chocolates plus the blue vase respectively. So on Wednesday, it was a sleeveless red shirt with black silver lining wings at the back. Thursday was a blue mug with a white heart as its design. And Friday was a black guitar pick with a stylized letter 'E' at the center, as well as a matching guitar stand. By Saturday, I gave her another shirt. It was colored white with a customized print saying 'Remember Ember' in bold turquoise letters. On Sunday, I thought about giving her a phone after I remembered the conversatiom I had with Mr. Lancer. It didn't have my number in it of course, but I thought that maybe she'd like to have one of her own._

 _One week passed of giving her my heartfelt love and affection through letters and gifts, it was Monday again, and I gave her a bouquet of flowers with a vase this time around. As an added bonus, I brought her an amp that she could use whenever she feels like playing her guitar. On Tuesday was the comfiest seat and the softest pillow I could find. Wednesday was a pastel-colored bedside drawer. But after that, I felt like I was intruding her home with all the furniture I gave her, so I opted for something smaller. So on Thursday, I chose two pairs of earrings; one being silver dangling earrings, while the other being silver black studs. I gave her two since I always see her with two different pairs on each ear._

 _Then Friday came, and I couldn't believe it had been almost two weeks of courting her and not being downright rejected. I was happy that she was happy, and I thought about getting her something special. I wasn't sure if she would like it, being all hardcore rebel and stuff, but I just had to get it for her. It was a two and a half feet pinkish-white teddy bear that smells of strawberries._

 _I don't know if she liked the gifts I gave her back then. But every time as I did, her annoyed scowl gradually turned into something more neutral, something much more nice. Sometimes, I saw her with a small smile, a warm smile, or any of her smiles. It made everything that I did worthwhile._

 _By the time it was Saturday, my parents were already suspicious at my happy-go-lucky streak these past weeks, and Sam and Tucker were asking things that I wasn't yet ready to answer. It was Jazz who suddenly appeared in the house out of nowhere and cornered me after I just got back from delivering Ember a bobblehead female pirate with the head being a skull._

 _Don't ask why I gave her that._

 _Jazz told me that she knew about the flower thing after she saw it missing from my room. She also asked about what I was doing these past two weeks and if there was progress between Ember and I. I remember only telling her about the secret admirer thing, and then before I knew it, mom, dad, Tucker, and Sam knew all about it too; about how I've been giving secret gifts and love letters to a female ghost._

 _Talk about spreading the rumors. I hoped and prayed against all odds that it didn't leak to the press._

 _Since Sam, Tucker, and Jazz already knew about my affection for Ember, only mom and dad were very surprised. They thought that Sam and I made up and were together again after they deduced that it was the reason I was being all happy and such. And let me just say how awkward it was to talk about that in front of my ex._

 _Once everything was cleared from any misunderstandings, mom and dad were surprisingly supportive about my pursued relationship. And of course Jazz was down to it from the very start. She told me once that she was a Phantom Rocker shipper. Whatever that means. Tucker was all for it, telling me to sweet talk her into giving free TIX to her concert if we were ever an item. Sam was there for me as well, but sometimes I could see the regret in her eyes; of what will never be between the two of us. I don't know whose fault it truly is—even if I was beating myself for it in the past—but I don't regret any of the choices I've made._

 _I love Ember McLain with all my heart, mind, soul, and body. I will always love her even till the day I truly die. And that's a fact._

 ** _~oOo Act IV: Sunday Weekend Night - Fenton Works oOo~_**

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Oh, sweetheart, stop fidgeting. You look great." Maddie praised.

"What I mean is that I let _you_ guys coerce me into doing this. And this tux; is this really necessary?"

Jazz shook her head, putting both her hands on her hips. "Little brother, just admit that you hadn't thought about what you were going to do next as you were stuck in the cycle of your own comfort zone of giving—"

"I _had_ things under control—"

"What? Were you planning on giving her those letters forever without ever disclosing your secret identity? You _do_ know that she'll eventually tire of the same old stuff, right?"

"Eventually, yeah. But maybe—"

"Your sister has a point, Danny," Sam interrupted; her arms were crossed like an intimidating parent. "Put yourself in her...boots. What would you feel if a stalker gives you their gifts and letters of affection for who knows how long? Maybe, weeks. Months. It could even be _years_."

"I'm not a stalker, Sam."

The goth girl exasperately rolled her eyes. "Aaaaand the rest of what I said flew out of the other ear."

"Dude, just chill," Tucker said, "What they mean is that you were taking things too long. It's the reason why they—"

Danny huffed in annoyance.

"I mean _'we'_ pushed you into organizing this date." He corrected himself. "We all know this was bound to happen, sooner rather than later. And besides, I think Ember might really like you too based on the recent reactions you told us about."

"Yeah, I guess..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But still—"

"Just be yourself, dearie. Everything will be fine." Maddie assured.

"But I'm _not_ fine! It's already 7, and I'm really starting to freak out right here. I'm not...I'm not ready." Danny started to pace back and forth, but a hand firmly grabbed a hold of his shoulder, and he looked up to see his dad smiling down at him.

"Son, whatever happens tonight; either you get stood up, and you come home to the kitchen with a sad meal of baked ham..."

The ghost boy frowned, and his self-esteem only worsened.

"Dad, you're not helping." Jazz facepalmed.

"What I'm trying to say is... Even if this thing blows up in your face like that blasted Fenton Ghost-Toaster a few years back..."

Sam and Tucker facepalmed

"The point is that sometimes plans are like milk and diet soda mixed together, and..."

Danny sulked even more.

"Honey." Maddie nudged her husband aside, giving him a look that says, 'I got this'. She then placed both her hands on her son's broadening shoulders. "What your father means is that even though things may or may not go the way you've planned, the important thing is that you tried."

He turned away. "But trying's not good enough. I don't want that. I _want_ it to work. I..." He looked back at his mother. "I love her, mom."

Maddie smiled proudly. "Then you know you won't ever regret doing it."

Danny smiled too, bowing his head. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks a lot, mom."

"Anytime, sweetie." She pat his cheek and stood up straight, putting both hands on her hips. "Now off you go! You don't want to be late now do you."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Your lady's waiting for you, dude." Tucker winked.

"Go get em, little brother!" Jazz cheered.

"And don't forget to come home with the ham, son!" Jack reminded. That comment earned him a slap on the shoulder from his daughter. "I meant a celebratory ham for when Danny gets the girl."

The halfa just laughed as his father gave him a huge grin and a matching set of 'two thumbs up'. "I won't forget the the celebratory ham, dad."

"Attaboy."

They laughed, and the nerves that had been building up and figuratively eating him alive had been washed away by their mirth. He glanced at the side and saw Sam, who was being quiet in all this. He caught her gaze and gave a happy smile, sending unspoken words that he'll be fine. He was given back the same.

"Good luck, Danny."

With a smile, he bid them goodnight and walked towards the door. But before he could leave though, Jazz called him back.

"Danny, wait!"

The halfa turned back and was suddenly shoved with a white object in front of his face.

"You don't want to forget about this."

He gently took the object, caressing its soft white petals with a smile. "You're a lifesaver, Jazz. Thanks."

She grinned. "You're welcome, Danny."

 ** _~oOo Mom & Tina's oOo~_**

There she was, sitting casually at their designated table like a beautiful, prim porcelain doll. Scratch that; his comparison didn't do justice as she was _way_ more stunning and drop-dead gorgeous than any piece of artwork he'd ever seen. She was wearing an attractive sleeveless white dress with embroidered black rose-like patterns starting at the left shoulder down to her middle and—was _that_ a ribbon on her back! He never ever thought of putting ribbons and Ember in the same sentence.

Looking closely, he could see that she was wearing the two pairs of earrings he had brought for her, as well as today's earlier gift. The turquoise necklace really looked perfect on her. And her eyes; they were extremely fascinating to get lost into more than usual with her putting less makeup on. The halfa was so amazed and mesmerized by her appearance that he forgot all about approaching her and just stood their like a dazed lovesick idiot. What broke him out of his trance was the sigh that Ember gave whilst looking at the phone he gave her days back.

Jolting out of it, Danny walked towards her and waited for the ghost girl to notice him. When she didn't react in any way, he took the risk and tapped her on the shoulder. With a whip of her head, her eyes locked onto his as they widened in disbelief.

"Hey there." He smiled nervously.

"Babypop!" She exclaimed. She then immediately put both her hands in a defensive gesture, making Danny inwardly cringe at her assumption. "Look, I'm not doing anything. I'm just waiting here for my date."

"Don't worry, Ember. I'm not here to kick your butt or anything." He assured her.

Her eyes flashed with shock, as well as an underlying current of utter confusion, which amazed the halfa in a way that he could read her emotions that well. "Oh... Well, as long as you're not here to ruin my night, then I'm okay being with you in the same room."

And with that dismissal, she turned away from him and checked her phone... Then sighed.

Danny's eyes wandered to where she was looking at and noticed that it was already 7:32 pm. He put two and two together and realized that Ember was still waiting for her secret admirer. Of course, she didn't know it was him. He never said it, and it was making him very nervous at the thought of him saying it. He still had the card plan his sister suggested, but it didn't excuse the feeling of dread he felt at revealing to her who her secret admirer really was. Yet seeing her sad like this pushed him to continue having a conversation with her, as well as to try and to cheer her up.

"Ember, is it okay if I enjoy your company?" He smacked himself on the inside at his poor choice of words.

Ember turned back to look at him, raising one of her delicate brows. " _You're_ still here."

He just laughed. "Yeah."

"Well, whatever." She shrugged her shoulders and not so subtlety scanned the room. She was still expecting him—POPSICLE17, aka Danny Fenton, aka her enemy Danny Phantom. He had to find a way to tell her without blurting it out like a complete idiot, or this date is ruined.

"You know, I'm actually here for my date too."

Now _that_ got the ghost diva's attention as her eyes locked onto him once again. "Really?" Again, her lack of subtlety in checking him out forced a blush on the halfa's cheeks. She did her signature smirk with the single raised eyebrow and asked, "Did you and that goth chick finally hook up?"

Danny shook his head. He didn't understand why both humans _and_ ghosts expected him to only have interest in Sam. But instead of voicing that out, he said, "No. Sam and I are just friends."

"Rrriiiiight," Ember said in a tone that said otherwise. She then took a sip of the glass of water in front of her.

It was kinda annoying that the girl he harbored a deep love for didn't believe he could fall for someone other than his best friend. He needed for her to believe it was not so.

"It's someone else actually." He insisted, and a smile found its way on his lips. "Someone very special."

She made that irrisistable smirk again. "Really? So who's the lucky girl to have a date with the world's savior and hero?"

Ember McLain.

That was what he wanted to say, but couldn't for the life of him order his mouth to utter. He remembered the card plan and looked left and right to see if anybody was looking. He was glad to find that the other diners were so busy that they didn't recognize Danny Phantom when he was standing just a few feet away. Finally, he turned back to his date, and with a deep blush on his cheeks, took out a small card from his pocket and presented it to her.

"What's this?" She eyed it skeptically.

"Just read it." Danny smiled, still blushing.

"Fine."

As she unfolded the card and proceeded to read it, the halfa quietly kneeled down and took the invisible flower gently tucked inside his vest pocket. He turned it visible and simply waited for the ghost girl to lay her eyes on him. He could hear her muttering under her breath the words that he wrote in his letter. And when she was finished, he saw her brows scrunched cutely in what appeared to be confusion.

"Huh? Babypop, how did you—" When she looked up from reading the card and their eyes met, the ghost diva's expression changed. Shock took over bafflement. She gazed down at the white rose in his hand, and then back at his kneeling form. To say the least, Ember was rendered speechless. Moments later, she found them again as she asks, "B-Babypop, y-you're him? You're POPSICLE17?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, quite glad that the secret admirer thing was finally out, yet somewhere in the back of his mind feared for Ember's rejection. "Y-Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but everything that I wrote to you was true... And I really do hope you'll enjoy this night, y'know, with me." He smiled with a blush.

Ember's pale cheeks turned pink as well, and the halfa hoped that that was a good sign. If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have noticed that they were turning even redder. Slowly, she took the rose in his hand with a small smile gradually creeping up her face. "You're such a dipstick."

Danny grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He stood up and sat across from the ghost diva, still smiling at her. He was elated that this night wasn't turning into a disaster like he had expected, and it was greatly boosting his confidence. He finally revealed himself to her, and she didn't outright reject him. Their eyes met again, and they held their gaze for a while, until Ember it broke off. She placed the rose on the table and took a drink from her glass of water; a distraction, Danny mused, which reminded him of the reason why they came here to begin with. Catching one of the waiters' eyes, he motioned for him to give them their orders. But as the guy handed them their menus and left, silence remained between the two of them, and the halfa was having none of that.

"Okay, small talk, small talk," he whispered to himself over and over. Looking up from his menu, he took a glance at Ember, who seemed to be hiding behind her own, and it was cute actually. She really _was_ beautiful. He softly cleared his throat. "So, Ember, what are you ordering?"

No answer.

"Uh, Ember? Hello?" he said, louder this time.

"Huh?" The ghost diva looked up from her menu, casting him with a confused expression. "Did you say something?"

"I was kinda wondering what dish were you going to order?"

"Oh... No, not yet. I was busy, uh, thinking..." She shrugged, the menu gradually lowered until it sat flat on the table. "About...stuff, and...y'know."

"Yeah, me too."

"Really? You thinking about...what kind of stuff?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wanting to have some conversation with you, and uh, _other_ embarrassing stuff."

She made that sexy smirk of hers again. "Like what _other_ stuff exactly?"

He blushed, but decided that he would be honest even if he died of embarrassment. "That you're really beautiful, Ember."

Now it was _her_ turn to blush. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?"

"I think that you're hot and sexy." His mouth shockingly spilled.

They both blushed even more.

"I-I-I mean I—whenever you give me one of those teasing smirks of yours, I..." He scratched the back of his head. "I think it looks sexy, and... I-I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable."

She lightly shook her head. "No. I think you're just masochistically honest."

He blinked back his eyes. "Uh, what?"

"Nothing." She deadpanned.

The two teens stared at one another, but a moment later, they just laughed.

When it died down, Ember spoke with a sincere grin. "Okay, okay. Let's start over."

"Start over?"

"Yeah, like... Hi, I'm Ember McLain, the Ghost Zone's musically inclined pop slash rock star. And just two weeks ago, I found out I had a secret admirer, who's actually one of my enemies, Danny Phantom." She then gestured him with a playful smirk. "Your turn."

"Oh, okay." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Danny Fenton, but most ghosts know me as Danny Phantom. They hate me since whenever they attack my town, I send them back to the Ghost Zone. But two weeks ago, I found out that I really like one of those ghosts, so I sent her a love letter and a white flower from a now not so secret admirer."

"POPSICLE17." She mused. "Where'd you get that silly name anyway?"

"It was nothing really. I was thinking of a word that defined me, and I thought that since I have ice powers, 'why not a word that's related to ice?', and the first word that came to me was ice cream, but I didn't want that, 'so what about popsicle ice cream?', and I somehow ended up with that word, and then I added my age for the heck of it, and I—"

The halfa stopped his long explanation when Ember started to laugh.

"Erm, Ember, why are you, uh, what's so funny?"

"Y'know, you're really cute when your babbling." She gazed at him so expressively that Danny felt like his heart skipped a beat and jumped right into his throat.

He coughed. "Erm, uh...th-thanks. You too...y'know, cute and all." He smiled. "You really look beautiful in that dress."

She blushed. "Thanks, dipstick. You look good in the tux too." And then her sexy smirk was back. "I might just fall for you."

He blushed, but countered. "Considering that you haven't bailed out on me yet, I think it's working."

"Mmm..." She leaned in and licked her lips that it made Danny uncomfortable, and yet somehow at the same time...elated. It broke however into a scowl when she laughed yet again at his face. "My, dipstick, you're so easy to tease! Even when we're fighting, you're quite receptive to my not so _innocent_ suggestions. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her brows.

But instead of backing off, Danny leaned forward, stopping only inches away from her face and making the ghost diva cease her jokes with a faint blush. He then smiled, copying her as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmm, looks like I can get you flushed too, and I didn't even have to say anything."

Ember crossed her arms and huffed. "Is that a challenge, Phantom?"

"Only if want it too, rock star." He quipped back.

The two stared at one another, the both of them obviously trying not to break into a grin, though again obviously failing.

Danny broke into a laugh, while Ember lightly shook her head, but with a genuine and endearing smile on her face.

"Hey, babypop."

"Yeah?" He smiled; happy that they were getting along just fine.

She leaned back in her seat, tapping the table periodically. "I'll try the...Lasagna Bolognese. Oh, and I want some pizza. You can choose whatever toppings you want, but I don't want any green or red peppers in it." She looked at her menu and rubbed her chin. "For the dessert, I'd like a um..."

Suddenly, like a Christmas tree, Ember lights up and turns around the menu at his direction, pointing one dainty finger on a picture containing a cheesy creamy white dessert with crumbs that looks a lot like a sliced cake, or perhaps a sandwich with ample amounts of fillings?

"Vanilla Dessert Lasagna?" His brows scrunched together. "But don't you already have a lasagna?"

"But this one's _made_ of vanilla."

He raised a brow. "You like vanilla?"

"More than chocolate, I suppose." She then smirked. "I hear from a certain letter to moi that _chocolates_ are your _favorites_."

Danny laughed, "That's true. I'm surprised that you even remember that."

She shrugged. "Why not? I needed whatever information I could get from my stalker."

He balked. "Stalker?"

"Yep." She crossed her arms with a triumphant grin. "And now I know that stalker is actually Phantom, which makes it even more interesting than I care to admit."

"I'll...take that as a compliment, I guess."

Ember just smiled and then fixed her eyes back at the vanilla dessert on the menu. Danny was extremely happy that—besides being on a date with Ember McLain—he learned something new about her, and he would like to uncover more from this wonderful night.

He signaled one of the waiters and gave them their order.

 _ **~oOo Minutes Later oOo~**_

"Wait, let me get this straight." Ember chewed and then swallowed a bite of pizza in her mouth. "The letter you first wrote, you said that you found out that you like me, like me."

Danny nodded an affirmative.

"So all that Skulker biz you had with him the day that we broke up in the _worst_ possible way, when you beat him like a vicious dog kinda mad—my best friend's words, not mine—was that where you..."

"I didn't know that you heard about that, but...yeah," he shamefully admitted, "I was so angry at him after hearing what he'd done to you, that I..." he sighed, "Let's just say that I'm not proud of what I'd done."

"Damn."

"Are you mad?"

She quickly raised an eyebrow. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I don't know. Maybe because I'm supposed to be a hero?"

"Babypop, I'm _not_ exactly your vision of a typical hero, so I shouldn't exactly care. And last time I'd heard, I'm a _villain_ , and you're my _enemy_. That should pretty much sums it up."

Danny lowered his head, moving the large meatballs in his Spaghetti with his fork. He was somewhat disappointed of Ember's lack of care about what he does when he's on his ghostly rounds. He knew he shouldn't expect things from her, and he was inwardly beating himself for expecting that.

"But..."

He looked up from his plate to see her slightly shuffling in her seat as she moved some strands of hair behind her ear.

"I was actually surprised that you _did_ that. You of all people." She shook her head. "I'd never thought you were capable of doing such things. I mean, you're a _hero_ , and I never really expected that from you."

"I'd never thought of doing those things too."

She smirked and took a bite of her white sauced lasagna. "So what are you crying out for? You're Danny Phantom, goody-goody boy scout hero and annoyingly irritating at times."

He smiled. "Only at times?"

"Don't push it, dipstick."

His smile widened. The revelation that Ember somehow _does_ care about his standards as a hero made him extremely happy. He then proceeded to finish his Spaghetti and meat balls, his beaming smile never going away.

"So how's living with the non-deceased faring you by the way?"

At this, he couldn't help but laugh. "Non-deceased? Really?"

She shrugged. "You living people look all the same to me."

"So what does _that_ make me, since I'm neither fully ghost nor human?"

"That just makes you a dipstick."

"And what does babypop mean?" He started eating his pizza.

Ember pouted, but said, "It means that you're cute."

Danny choked on his food, and the ghost diva leaned in and patted his back with a sigh. Once he was okay, he asked her incredulously, "The reason why you call me babypop was because you think I'm...cute?"

She scowled. "Well, duh. I have _eyes_ y'know."

"I know. But I'm not exactly your tall, dark, and handsome kind of type of guy."

She raised a brow. "You're kidding, right? Have you _looked_ at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Not now, I meant _then_ ; back when I was 14, young, and geeky."

"That _was_ cute; 14, young, and geeky and all. But you grew up, and now you're ho—" She cut herself off and cleared her throat, taking a drink from her glass with a faint blush decorating her cheeks.

Danny—of course—knew what she was going to say before she stopped herself. But the thought that she found him attractive when they had first met... Well, it was really, really very flattering. If they weren't enemies to begin with, they might've ended up together sooner rather than if ever.

He smiled as he saw her busing herself by playing with her food. He took pity and broke the awkward tension. "I'm fine by the way; living with the non-deceased and all." He chuckled.

"Mmm."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh, did you like the gifts I sent you?"

Ember looked up from her plate and replied, "I wouldn't be wearing some of them if I didn't." She then looked back down at her plate and took another bite off her lasagna.

Cold much.

Before Danny could reply, she spoke up again, and it made his eyebrows stand up. "I like that bear you brought me though."

"Wha—S-Seriou—I-I mean, really?"

She nodded her head. "It's soft and...cuddly," she murmured the last part, but he clearly heard it. "It goes together with that softest pillow you gave me. Sometimes, I'd like to just lie there in my bed naked as a summer babe."

His eyes widened, his mind playing him images he'd only fantasize in his dreams. "Wh-What?"

She chuckled evilly. "I don't get the skulled pirate though. Do you want me to dress up like a pirate again?"

"I-I don't—"

"Or do you want me to wear something else; something whatever fetish you have at the moment?"

Danny's cheeks burned red with shock and embarrassment, as well as something else more primal. If he would ever survive this night, he needed a cold shower.

"Relax, dipstick, I'm just teasing."

The halfa pouted and bit off his remaining pizza, his eyes clearly avoiding Ember's.

"The phone you gave me doesn't have your number in it." She changed the subject.

He shrugged. "It's not supposed to be in it."

"Then why give me one if it's, y'know, useless?"

"I installed some games. I'm sure it's _not_ useless."

"Yeah, but Kitty always borrows it to play those games. I only use it to tell what's time."

Danny looked up with raised brows. "Tell time? Isn't time inside the Ghost Zone—I don't know—nonexistent. I mean, when I'm there, I can't even tell whether it's day or night."

Ember lightly nodded her head. "Usually, that _would_ be true for all ghosts. But for some beings—like myself—we simply want to _know_ time, since we're used to doing it when we were human."

His eyes lit up. "Human? So it's true that ghosts were once humans?"

"Yes and uh, no."

"No?"

"I believe there are two types of ghosts in the Ghost Zone; humans who die and turn into ghosts, while the other halves are the pure bloods"

"Pure bloods?"

"Ghosts that weren't formed after they died human, but were born as ghosts as they are." She shrugged. "It doesn't really make much of a difference, y'know. We're _all_ still made of ectoplasm, unlike you."

"Because I'm a halfa."

She smirked. " _Because_ you're a halfa. What's it like being half dead and half alive anyway?"

"Umm, I don't know." He scratched his head. "I've never really thought about it. I was just your ordinary kid who got zapped and suddenly had superpowers. I feel like I came from a comic book or a kid's TV show or something."

"Maybe you should write a life story about it." She snickered. "Have it made into a cartoon. The intro would be like."

"A kid whose life is changed"  
"Molecules rearranged"  
"Ghosts are so deranged"

"Heh, ghosts deranged, that's a laugh."

He raised a questioning brow. "But doesn't that make you deranged too?"

She only smirked. "Who said I wasn't?"

He shook his head, mirth riding his face. "You're crazy."

"Wait, wait, wait. I got another one." But instead of singing, she rapped.

"Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,"  
"When his parents built a very strange machine."  
"It was designed to view, a world unseen."

At this, Danny laughed, "I didn't know you could rap. _Where_ are you even getting these?"

She shrugged, her sexy smirk coming back. "Words just pops inside my mind and I just...wing it."

"You wing it?"

"Yeah. It's just...it's always been so easy making lyrics and then adding the tone. Next thing I know, I'm making a full blown song. I wing it."

"Wow." He grinned. "You're really amazing, you know that."

Ember blushed; a small genuine smile creeped up her lips. "Thanks, babypop. You're one of the few people who ever said that about me."

Danny could hear the underlying tone that she wasn't saying everything, but he didn't want to pry. Instead, he made the ghost diva look behind her to see a waiter bringing them their dessert, a Chocolate Hazelnut Cheesecake for him and a Vanilla Dessert Lasagna for her.

As the waiter placed their order down, Ember giddily took a slice and a bite. The halfa could tell that she was really enjoying herself, and he was _proud_ of himself that he made this happen—with the help of his family and friends, of course. He looked down at his chocolate and hazelnut cheesecake. It really looked delicious, and he couldn't wait to taste it.

"Hey, can I try?"

Danny looked up from his plate to see Ember eyeing his dessert. "Sure."

The ghost diva leaned in slightly and sliced a small portion, before popping and chewing it inside her mouth "Mmm, isshhh good." She gulped it down. "Still love vanilla though. Here, try some of mine."

Danny tried one, and it _was_ delicious. Still, he's a chocolate man through and through. "I like it...but..."

"Let me guess." She crossed her arms, smirking at him playfully. "I can't convert you to the vanilla side."

He laughed, "Looks like I can't convert you too. And since when are there sides?"

"No reason." She glanced at her nails thoughtfully, before looking at him with a particular glint in her eyes. "Maybe I could try hypnotizing you to abandon your love for chocolates. Hmm, whaddya say?"

He leaned back and rubbed his chin. "I don't know. It's a very tempting offer—"

"A very tempting offer indeed." She purred, quite flirtatiously.

Danny laughed hard, doubling over, which made Ember flush in embarrassment.

She smacked him on the head. "What was that for, dipstick?"

"You." He continued to laugh. "What was that all about?"

"What was what?" she asked, very annoyed, "You've totally ruined it."

"What?" He snickered. "Ruin what exactly?"

"Ugh, whatever."

"Oh, c'mon, Em. Don't be like that."

The ghost diva snapped her head back to him. "What did you call me?"

He stopped. "Umm..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—

She shook her head. "No, no. I was just...surprised. Kitty—my best friend—was the one who gave me that nickname. Started calling me 'Em' the day we met."

Danny nodded his head, filing away the information. So if Ember knew Kitty more than as an acquaintance, then she might as well know Johnny 13; ghosts that weren't particularly antagonistic towards him, 'cause it would be really awkward if her circle of friends hated his guts.

Ember ate her vanilla dessert, and Danny did the same with his. After a while, he said, "Let's play 20 questions."

She looked up from her dessert with a raised brow. "What?"

"We've been talking about other stuff that we forgot about asking each other basic questions."

"I told you I like vanilla."

"No, I mean... Y'know... Okay, let me start."

She chuckled.

"Like, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Which is the first region your eyes would wander to if you were to ever see me naked?"

If he were drinking right now, he would have spat the liquid right in her face. "Wh-what?!" He blushed profusely, his eyes automatically moving downwards, until he forced them back to her face. "What kind of question is that?!"

She grinned evilly. "Just answer the question, babypop."

"I don't... That question's not fair!"

She rolled her eyes, snickering. "Fine. What's _your_ favorite color?"

He scowled. "You're...you're just messing with me."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be such a baby."

He pouted and looked away, his blush still madly evident.

"Hey, I'm just teasing." She gently touched his arm. "C'mon, Danny."

At hearing her say his name, he couldn't help but stare back at her.

"What? Is there a ghost on my face?" She joked.

He shook his head. "No. I...I think this is the first time you ever actually called me by my real name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, usually you refer to me as dipstick, or Phantom, or..." He smiled, his cheeks heating up. "Babypop."

She smiled too, and the simple gesture made his heartbeat go faster. "Eh, really? I never noticed before. You were always Phantom, or a dipstick to me."

"So what am I to you now?" he asked.

She only grinned. "It makes you my not so secret stalker, of course, who I don't exactly know very well besides liking chocolates and being an _ass_ to my concerts."

He grinned, which made her own grow wider. "Well, this so-called ass' favorite color is blue too by the way."

Her grin shifted slightly as she put her elbows on the table, interlocking her fingers, while leaning a bit forward. "Okay, with that question settled; you ready to answer my previous question?"

His mad blush returned, and his eye slightly twitched. How does a woman lure you into a trap so productively? Well, two can play at that game. "Oh no you don't. It's _my_ turn to ask a question now."

"Really? You know if you answer me honestly, I will tell you mine. Same question." She lightly bit her bottom lip.

That was...hot, and the offer was very tempting. But still, he chose to clamp his mouth shut, shaking his head instead.

"Oh c'mon, dipstick, don't be such a killjoy."

He looked away anywhere, but her.

"Oh, so now you won't even look at me."

"I-It's not that—"

"Nah, I get it." She feigned hurt. "You don't find me attractive, do you?"

He could tell that she had meant it as a joke, but as she said those words, his world suddenly stopped, and the room turned eerily quiet. How could she even say such a thing? Even if it was just a joke, it had somewhat...hurt.

When the world finally resumed it's motion, his head snapped back to hers, and he immediately blurted out. "No! I find you absolutely beautiful!"

As those words left his mouth, her expression changed from joking to a shocked blank stare.

But he continued. "You're beautiful, Ember. But not only that, I also find you smart, and funny, and talented, and super amazing. And I really, _really_ find you absolutely stunning in that dress."

That statement made a faint blush return to her pale cheeks.

"I really enjoy our banters, even though we hit each other right after that. You're mean too, but you can also be kind when you want it to be."

"I..."

"When I think of you, I see the way your eyes shine and the way your lips curl into a smile as you play your heart out to your fans. You're passionate at what you do, especially when it comes to music. I may not know you that much, but it doesn't change the fact that I admire you all the same." He smiled, his cheeks heating up. "So yeah, I _do_ find you very attractive, Ember McLain."

Ember stayed silent, her eyes solely focused on him. It made him conscious, but he didn't want to break the spell away. _She_ was the one who tore her gaze away first, fingering the white rose she had placed on the table. Then, a small smile found its way to her lip, lightening up her features. "You're really cheesy, you know that?"

He smiled too, "Well, I try my best."

She looked back at him. "You really _are_ him."

He blinked back his eyes. "Uh, pardon?"

She brushed some of her locks behind her ear. "Him, the guy I've been denying having a crush on for the past few days."

Alarm bells rang inside his mind! His heart skipped a beat, and a wide cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Really?"

She nodded her head, her cheeks getting redder.

His grin grew even wider, if possible. "Ember McLain has a crush on me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Y-Yeah, I have a crush on you, but I..." She slightly sank on her seat. "Get that love struck grin off your face, dipstick."

He shook his head, still grinning. "I can't. I'm just too happy."

She looked away, grumbling, "Don't let it get to your head."

"This is the best date I've ever had."

At that, her eyes snapped back at him. "Y-You're kidding?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I'm not lying when I said all those stuff about you. I promised on my letter, didn't I? That my feelings for you are true and as pure as that white rose in your hand."

"I-I...I..." She tore her gaze again and went back to fiddling with the flower beside her, picking it up and slowly twirling it with her fingers.

Danny didn't know what just happened that made him confess or what she was even thinking about right now. In that back of his mind, he feared that he somehow messed it all, and this was the point of no return. But all that doubt was washed away when she looked back at him with a small, but genuine smile that made his heart melt.

"I believe you, Danny. You're not like the other ones. You're so different from every guy I've ever..." She placed the rose on her chest. "You make me feel things, and I... I just want to say that this is the best date I've ever had too. So, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Ember." He only grinned... "I'm just glad that I could make you happy." But on the inside he was shouting, and yelling, and screaming, and jumping up in extreme joy! He couldn't believe it! Ember McLain thought that this was the best date she ever had! He quickly sent a prayer to whoever divine power was out there and thanked his friends and family for their support. How this night turned out the best as it could possibly get, he would never know. It was truly a dream come true!

But like all other nights, it soon needed to end.

"You ready to get out of here?" Danny asked, standing up and reaching out a hand.

Ember only looked at it, but returned the gesture a beat later as she placed her hand around his, smiling. "Lead the way, hero."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know my updates are so very far in between, and for that I'm so sorry. For readers of 'In Another Time', another Danny Phantom fanfiction, I would be updating that next after I finish this fic. I'll try my very best to finish this story by 2016.**

 **Next time will be...**

 **ACT V: Ghostly Christmas Truce**

 **ACT VI: Two Year Anniversary**

 **ACT VII: The Morning After the Wedding**

 **All 3 chapters will be full of fluff to compensate for the first 3 chapters.**


	5. Act V: Ghostly Christmas Truce

**AN: Warning, this is a very intimate chapter for Danny and Ember, especially Ember. Rating may go up if ever. I also don't own the song "My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears."**

* * *

 ** _~oOo B-Side: A White Rose oOo_** ~

 _After dinner, we took a flight across the night sky, staying high enough so we wouldn't be accidentally seen by the public eye. We only talked a few as I flew her back to her realm, but the comfortable silence flying side by side with her was fine by me._

 _That night, she had surprised me **yet** **again** when she kissed me—KISSED ME—although only on the cheek. That **had** to mean something, right? I mean, 17-year-old me wasn't that dense. I just reacted and wanted to get her back, so I took a leap of faith and kissed her fully on the lips._

 _My first kiss—fake-out make-out—with Sam was all booms and sparkles. But with Ember, it was something else; something entirely different. It came neither as shock nor as fireworks or any other surprising feelings, but as something coming from deep within, gradually blooming into an indescribable heat I can't even fathom._

 _After the initial shock wore off, Ember kissed me back, and my knees felt like lead. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and it's safe to say that it's the best date of my life._

 _And Danny and Ember lived happily ever after._

 _The End._

 _..._

 _Oh, wait! I'm just kidding. My story's not finished yet. Lololol._

 _A few months passed, and Christmas was coming near, which means that my parents are at it **again** , debating whether or not Santa Clause is real. Seriously, even after a decade later they're still at it!_

 _December 25th, and I was in that 'Grinch' and 'Scrooge' mode every single year. The only time I've somehow managed to enjoy it was when I first experienced the Ghost Zone's Annual Truce, where all ghosts are bound by law not to attack anyone, including Skulker and those other ghosts who dislike me, on Christmas._

 _It was going to be my 3rd time attending. What's more, it was the 1st time Ember and I were going together as a couple—well, secretly going together, I mean. Only my family and friends knew about us back then. I haven't told anyone, and the only reason why the press even knew about it later on was because of an accidental leak._

 _Anyways, going back to the story, I don't remember much of what happened. Ember filled me in on the blank parts so excuse me if the story gets fuzzy._

 _So there I was at home in bed, brooding like the Grinch and Mr. Scrooge—'cause well, it's Christmas—when my wife—I mean, my girlfriend back then—came for a visit._

 ** _~oOo Act V: Ghostly Christmas Truce - Danny's Bedroom oOo~_**

"Babypop, you in here?" A wisp of cold air and a melodious voice penetrated the still silent room.

Sitting up from his bed, Danny saw his 3-month-old girlfriend, Ember McLain, phasing through the floor and standing in front of him with a cock of her hips and a cheeky smirk.

"Hey, handsome."

"Ember?"

"The one and only." She looked at her nails, as if inspecting them.

"I thought we were going to meet up later this afternoon?"

She took a glance back, but broke her gaze again with a cough. "You sure are confident there with your _boxers_ , and in front of your _girlfriend_ no less."

"Huh?" Looking down, he _was_ in fact shamelessly only wearing his boxers in front of his girlfriend! With his cheeks reddening, he got off the bed and scrambled to get his pants on, which was sprawled carelessly on the floor. "S-Sorry."

"It's not that _bad_ to look at." She teased.

He groaned, pulling the hem up to his waist, as he turned his back to her. "Excuse _me_ , if my girlfriend doesn't know it's rude not to knock before going to someone else's room. What if you saw me naked?!"

"Then we'd be having a different kind of conversation and...doing _other_ business...if you know what I mean."

Danny stiffened and felt a pair of arms wrapping around his torso. He felt the breath from her lips ghosting under his jaw to his ear; the heat of her flaming locks licking behind him. His eyelids automatically shut; head resting back. And then...her teasing came to an abrupt end.

"Ahahahaha!" she moved away, her melodic laughter filling the repressed air.

He frowned and crossed his arms, his back still towards her.

"Oh c'mon, babypop. Can't take a joke?"

"What joke? As you can see, I'm not laughing."

"Aw. My poor, poor, grumpy boyfriend is upset with me. Whatever am I going to do?"

Danny rolled his eyes at her sarcastic attempt of apologizing, but a small smile hiked up his lips all the same. He then blinked back his eyes as he felt her kiss him on the cheek, which made his shoulders easen up its tension. He then heard some shuffling coming from behind, so he took a glance back to see Ember making herself comfortable on his bed. She smiled at him—a smile that always made his heart fast, but soft with gushy emotions—tapping the bed to sit right next to her.

Not having it in him to deny her, he crawled from the right side of the bed with her scooting a bit closer to him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her hair. It was comforting to know that it wouldn't burn him, not without her permission. The first time he ever got close to it was when she torched his butt in one of their fights. So it was no surprise that he sort've panicked when she allowed him to even touch it.

His hand glided along her dancing flames. They felt like your normal, average hair, yet at the same time, they were not. It was tangible, yet so very soft that one would think they were touching a fluffy kitten.

She closed her eyes, huming softly. "The party will start at 7. Are you coming with?"

Danny nodded his head, though he wasn't sure if Ember noticed. He smirked. "Only if you say please."

She snorted at that, nudging him on his side. "Ha, ha. Chivalry is _so_ dead. Way to make a girl ask a guy out on a date."

"Equality."

She pushed him away, laughing. "Really? Ahahaha! That's your comeback?!"

He shrugged, scooting back closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's so weak." She poked his side. "Weak Phantom. Can't think up of a good comeback because he hates today's holiday." She shook her head, poking him still, again...and again.

His eye twitched in annoyance at the constant poking. Having had enough, he tackled her on her back. And with nimble fingers, he shot them to her sides, tickling her with all his might.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Ember laughed hysterically, writhing underneath him. "St-Stop! Ahahahaha! D-Dipstick! Ahahaha!" She successfully shove him off the bed when she found a way to place a foot on his stomach, kicking him away.

He landed on the cold hard ground. "Ooomph!" And groaned. Pushing himself up, he sat on the floor and narrowed his eyes at the snickering girl kneeling on his bed. He grumbled under his breath, pouting as he massaged his forehead. "Geez. You didn't have to kick me off the bed, y'know."

She crossed her arms, grinning like she'd won. "Ha! Serves you right for even attempting something evil such as that!"

He laughed, "If that's evil, then what about you seducing me, but then leaving me hanging?"

She shrugged, looking away. "You didn't have to say it like that. If you wanted to have sex, then I would've gone all the way with you."

He blushed at her proclamation, not expecting it at all. This was the very first time they were going to talk about this intimate subject. His mother always told him when he turned 13 that he should _not_ in any way perform indecent acts such having any sexual relationships until he was married. The talk was very awkward and embarrassing. His dad should've been the one to talk to him about it, but his mother explained that it was best if she did it.

He was clearly a virgin. He wasn't embarrassed about that, but he won't deny it to himself that he was interested in doing these carnal acts with her, but...

"You know that's not the reason why I gave you the rose in the first place. I like you for you, Ember."

Her lips straightened, but then turned upward into a smirk—although he couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. "I know, dipstick." She flopped down on the bed, her arms spread wide.

Confused and concerned, Danny stood up from the ground and sat at the edge of the bed. Ember looked at him and reached out her arms. He leaned in closer, and she grabbed his face with both hands, dragging him down to her lips.

He was warm all over, as if her supernatural heat transfered into him. Her lips were soft; her graceful hands danced over his hair and body. He pulled her closer, relishing at the fact that she perfectly fit in his arms. He was slowly loosing control of his senses.

In the back of his head, he remembered his mother's warnings. He had half the mind to throw it all away and let himself enjoy this moment he had with her. But when he felt something prod inside his mouth, he jerked his head back, looking wide eyed at a dazed Ember, who was smiling like a lovestruck teen.

"Did you just..."

She cocked her head to the side, lightly licking and nipping her bottom lip and making him shiver in delight. "You don't want?"

After that intense make-out session, he didn't think he could blush anymore, but he did. She affected him so much that he was heating up from head to down _below_.

Ember smirked, not breaking eye contact. "So you _are_ interested, babypop."

His grip around her tightened, pulling her closer to him and making a faint blush appear on her face. "That's because you're so damned irrisistable." He leaned in and kissed her more.

The ghost diva hummed in response, matching up his pace and driving him mad. He deepened the kiss, getting even hungrier. Unfortunately—even though he was half dead—he still needed air.

He broke away with a gasp, shutting his eyes and planting his forehead on hers. "You're amazing."

"The benefits of having me as a girlfriend."

He chuckled, opening his eyes to gaze into hers. "I'll drop by your realm at 6:30."

"Hmph, you better. I'll be singing on stage as I'll be the opening act. So if you're late, I'll leave without you, understand?" She tried her best to stay serious, but the corners of her lips fought to shoot upwards.

He grinned. "You know I can't wait to hear you sing. I'm you're number one fan after all, so of course, I'll be there."

Her lips turned upward into a smile. "It's a date then."

 ** _~oOo Outside Ember's Realm oOo~_**

Danny knocked on her door, and he immediately heard a mumbled voice saying something like 'I'm coming' from inside.

The door opened, and he saw Ember dressed in red.

She was wearing the sleeveless red shirt he gave her—the one with the black and silver linings shaped into wings at the back—dark red pants with black stripes running down the sides, and a white belt that had small golden bells dangling at the left side to finish it off. She also wore a variety of black and silver bangles on her left arm, same skulled boots and, the same style of makeup, except for the color of her lipstick, which was red.

Overall, she looked really hot. Compared to his same old outfit, she was like a star of a Christmas Tree.

She leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms with that sexy smirk of hers. "See what you like, dipstick?"

He could only nod.

She laughed, and the angelic sound broke him from his stupor.

"You look beautiful, Ember."

"You're a knockout, babypop."

Blushing at the compliment, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was that Ember liked him back.

Taking his hand, she lead him inside and sat him on the couch, kissing him sweetly, but then backing away a beat later.

Confused, Danny saw her leave for upstairs where he knew her bedroom was located. He only saw it that one time when she cried herself to sleep. He still hadn't forgotten what Skulker did, nor had he forgiven him. He was worried that they might meet at the party later, and he wasn't sure what he would do if they did. He also didn't know what Ember would do if given the same situation.

Speaking of which, the sound of his girlfriend's footsteps made him glance towards her, and he was surprised at the objects draped on her arm. With a grin, she stepped in front of him and stretched out a sleeveless red shirt across his chest. He also noticed that _his_ symbol was used as its design.

Ember nodded to herself and pushed the shirt in his arms. "Perfect."

Grabbing it, he couldn't help but ask, "Uh, Ember. What am I supposed to do with this?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wear it for the party, duh. And Merry Christmas by the way."

At this, Danny's face fell, and he smacked his head for forgetting. "I'm sorry. I forgot to bring you your gift."

She raised an eyebrow. "Forgot to bring, or forgot the gift itself?"

His expression remained blank. "Umm..."

A smirk found its way to her lips. "Don't worry about it, I understand. And besides, you've already given me enough gifts."

"But—"

Handing him a short sleeved black jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers with white streaks, she pointed upstairs. "No buts. You can use my room to dress out of your onesie."

"It's called a jumpsuit." He deadpanned.

She only waved it off. "Whatever. Same thing." She pushed him toward the stairs. "You'll look gorgeous in it, I promise."

Shaking his head, he gave a small chuckle. "Thank you, Ember." And went upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

The last time he was here, he didn't get to look around the place as he was too upset about what happened to Ember. Now though, he drank it all up.

He could see that most of the gifts he gave her were displayed around the room; the most obvious being the amp, guitar stand, and that comfiest seat. On top of her bedside drawer were her phone and the skulled pirate bobblehead that he didn't really know the reason why he bought it in the first place. He still felt bad about for forgetting about giving her a Christmas gift just because he hated the holiday. It was a stupid reason, and he decided he would bring a gift a next time they meet.

At the other side of the bed was another drawer. Displayed there was the very first gift he gave her, which was the white rose that started it all. It was placed inside the blue vase, and he wondered how it was possible that the flower didn't wilt already. It looked fresh as the day he brought it to her 3 and a half months ago.

Taking this as a good sign, he placed the clothes on the bed and saw the large pink teddy bear smiling up at him. Blushing slightly, he smiled as he remembered Ember's proclamation about said bear. His thoughts strayed further, entering into his fantasies, and he shook his blushing red face for it to stop.

Dragging the zipper down at the front, he changed out of his ghost fighting suit and placed it down on the bed, leaving him only in his briefs. Taking the clothes Ember gave him, he put them on. After that was done, he went downstairs where she was waiting for him with sparkling excited eyes.

Spreading his arms wide, he looked down at himself, and then back at her. "How do I look?"

She smiled, but with this longing look that he couldn't decipher. "Like my handsome hero."

Smiling back, he kissed her fully on the lips, before taking her hand and twining his fingers in hers. "Ready to go?"

Grabbing her guitar by the sofa and strapping it on her back, she leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Yeah," before taking them both and disappearing in a whirlwind of flames.

 ** _~oOo Dragon's Castle oOo~_**

Every year before Christmas day would end, the denizens of the Ghost Zone would draw lots in order to see which one of them would host next year's annual truce. Last year, it was Princess Dora who ended up with the shortest stick, so this year, the truce would be held at Dragon's Kingdom, formerly known as Aragon's Kingdom before the prince was dethroned.

Danny could spot a number of ghosts he knew that disliked him, but with the truce going on, they were suprisingly friendly—or maybe the correct term would be less agressive than usual. For straters, Technus was a decent guy when one got to know him, albeit his strange obssession with technology would sometimes make anyone want to pull their ears out; Walker was being civil, although still annoyingly talks off his rules to anyone who would break them; Desiree was granting everybody their wishes, but without their usual sucky consequences; Youngblood said hello and wandered off to who knows where—probably exploring the big castle; and the Box Ghost was well, the same old Box Ghost.

The half ghost boy somehow managed to get along with them, upgrading their relationship from enemies to well respected frenemies. It was not much, but it was a start. The thing the worried him though was when he spotted Skulker lurking somewhere on the other side of the great hall. He wasn't happy with the jerk, and he couldn't well possibly kick him out of the party because every ghost were allowed to attend. Heck, even _he_ was invited during those years when his secret was safe and his ghostly enemies hated him to the core. But mostly of all, he worried what Ember felt about it. This was the first time she would be in the same room as her ex was. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Thankfully, she didn't see him as she was too busy preparing for her song.

As if on cue, the sound of someone tapping a microphone brought everyone's attention on the large stage at the center of the hall, where a flaxen-haired maiden stood atop with the mic.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm pleased to welcome you for this year's Annual Ghostly Christmas Truce. I'm your host, Princess Dorathea, and let's give a round of applause for our own resident rock star of the Ghost Zone, Ember McLain!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the lights dimmed and the music started. Changing colored spotlights swayed with the beat, until they snapped to the center of the stage where smoke appeared out of nowhere and was replaced by a dancing blue-haired teen idol.

She sang,

 _"Oh, yeah, yeah"_

 _"Last night I took a walk in the snow"_  
 _"Couples holdin' hands, places to go"_  
 _"Seems like everyone but me is in love"_  
 _"Santa, can you hear me?"_

 _"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss"_  
 _"I sent it off, and just said this"_  
 _"I know exactly what I want this year"_  
 _"Santa can you hear me?"_

A poof of smoke appeared behind Ember, leaving behind 3 women, whose style looked liked they belong in the 40's. They sang with the beat, adding vocals to the background music, as the ghost diva continued the song.

 _"I want my baby, baby"_  
 _"I want someone to love me, someone to hold"_  
 _"Maybe, maybe"_  
 _"He'll be all my own in a big red bow"_

She met his eyes, her piercing emerald green orbs holding him down and sending small shivers down his spine.

 _"Santa, can you hear me?"_  
 _"I have been so good this year"_  
 _"And all I want is one thing"_  
 _"Tell me my true love is here"_

 _"He's all I want, just for me"_  
 _"Underneath my Christmas tree"_  
 _"I'll be waiting here"_  
 _"Santa, that's my only wish this year"_

She held his gaze for just a few seconds more, before looking away to the rest of the crowd as she sang the next lines. But for Danny, he couldn't keep his eyes away. Everything around him was a blur, and the only thing that made sense was her, his girlfriend. It was like that time again at her last concert when she was the only one he saw.

She looked like an angel.

A slap on his shoulder suddenly broke him out of his thoughts. He looked ready to throttle whoever it was, but found himself dumbstruck at finding a grinning Kitty standing near him.

He found his voice a second later. "Wh-What?"

Her grin went even wider. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Danny's eyes widened. How did she know? Did Ember tell anyone? It was she who wanted their relationship be kept a secret, and he agreed to that. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Kitty seemed to get what was going on as she replied, "I'm your girlfriend's BFF. BFFs tell each other _everything_. And that includes secret boyfriends they don't want other people to know."

He blinked back his eyes, and then looked sheepish. "Oh... Ember never told me."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment any further.

 _"Santa, can you hear me?"_  
 _"I have been so good this year"_  
 _"And all I want is one thing"_  
 _"Tell me my true love is near"_

 _"He's all I want, just for me"_  
 _"Underneath my Christmas tree"_  
 _"I'll be waiting here"_  
 _"Santa, that's my only wish this year"_

As they looked back at the stage and watched Ember singing and dancing along the music, Danny asked curiously, "Where's Johnny?"

At the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug. "Getting some punch."

"Aren't you worried? I mean, you know how he can be, right?"

Kitty only smiled knowingly with a glint in her eyes that foreboded a devilish warning. "Oh, he won't."

The halfa felt a tinge of intimidation. "O-Okay. If you say so..."

She then turned and regard him coolly. "You won't cheat on my best friend, right.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Never." Came his immediate reply.

"You won't hurt her."

"I'll care for her."

"You'll love her."

"With all my being," he said with resolute determination.

Kitty nodded with approval. "I'll hold you to that." Then turned her attention back to the diva they were talking about.

Danny did the same and watched the love of his life with mesmerized eyes, as she sang the last part of the song.

 _"Santa, can you hear me?"_  
 _"I have been so good this year"_  
 _"And all I want is one thing"_  
 _"Tell me my true love is near"_  
 _"He's all I want, just for me"_  
 _"Underneath my Christmas tree"_  
 _"I'll be waiting here"_  
 _"Santa, that's my only wish this year"_  
 _"Oh, Santa, can you hear me?"_  
 _"Oh, Santa"_  
 _"Well, he's all I want, just for me"_  
 _"Underneath my Christmas tree"_  
 _"I'll be waiting here"_  
 _"Santa, that's my only wish this year"_  
 _"Santa, that's my only wish this year"_

Everyone clapped and cheered, shouting her name with much gusto.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ember waved at them, her power growing stronger with every second. Her backup singers waved as well, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Now for the final part!" She stepped a few feet back and exclaimed. "LET'S ROCK THIS CHRISTMAS TONIGHT!"

And with that statement, she raced to the edge of the stage and jumped into the waiting arms of the crowd, dispersing into millions at a magnificent display of bright blue flames. It made their cheer grow even louder than before, and Danny had to cover his ears to muffle the noise.

Dora appeared on stage, tapping her mic and trying to control the crowd, as she announced what was coming next. The halfa didn't listen that much as he searched for a specific blue-haired ghost. He noticed Kitty moving forward to an empty spot, and it amazed him when blue flames converged in that area, forming the shape of none other than the ghost diva herself.

Kitty gave her best friend a _big_ hug, to which Ember tried her best to pry the other girl's iron hold. She only stopped when Kitty whispered something in her ear that made her stifle a laugh and for the latter to snicker in what appears to be disbelief.

Curious and wanting to know what was going on, Danny strode forward, heading towards them. He met her wonderful green eyes, and a smile lit up her features almost instantly. He welcomed it with his own, but it immediately turned upside down when a hulking mass made of metal got in between the two of them.

From the way Ember's tone turned sour, she wasn't the least bit happy too. "What do you want, dipstick?"

"I heard you sing."

"So?"

Skulker grunted. "So I have come here to take you back."

"WHAT?!" both Ember, Kitty, and Danny exclaimed.

It made Skulker look around him, then at Kitty, and then finally at the ghost diva herself. It annoyed the halfa greatly. Not only was he ignored, but the jerk was still waiting for his girlfriend's reply. If only their relationship was made public, then tin can would know when to back off.

It was Kitty who broke the ice first. "Ember is so over you, Skulker."

The ghost hunter regarded her for a second, and then said, "We're talking here, so move along, woman."

Kitty was about to bit back a retort, but Ember pushed him back before she could. "Hey! You don't get to talk to her like that! You don't even have the right to talk _me_. So just go and leave us alone!"

She turned to leave, but Skulker grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked it hard, growling. "You listen here. _You_ don't get to talk to me—"

"Y-You're hurting me."

"I. Don't. Care—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a hand forcefully wrenched his grip off Ember. "H-Hey! What—"

If looks could kill, then Danny's glare would've turn his metal parts into molten scraps by now. He stood in front of the woman he loved, boring deep holes into the ghost hunter's skull, which made him stumble back in disbelief.

Fear was plainly written across his face, and the halfa was both exceedingly glad and mortified at the same time at the fact that the tin can hadn't yet forgotten what he did to him back then.

"B-Babypop." Ember's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Danny looked back at her with a loving and reassuring smile.

In a flash, he grabbed her by the waist and bent her over as if she were on her back. Fear laid across her eyes, but it was quickly gone as she made a small smile like she knew what was going to happen next. Taking the chance, he dipped his head and _kissed_ her fully on the lips.

His eyes flutter shut as his mouth moved into motion with hers. He could feel her hands clinging to his hair and shoulder. He could feel the way her tongue entered and battled him for dominance. He could feel the way she heated up, as if her entire being exploded into flames. Every sense and every breath, everything about her was all he could think about.

"There you are, Kitten. Hey, I got the punch you wanted and—WHOA!" It was followed by the distinctive sound of a glass shattering.

Clearly it broke something else besides itself as he heard the distinctive growl of the offending tin can in the room. But before Skulker could say anything else, Danny raised his free hand with the index finger turned upward at the direction he surely knew where the ghost hunter was.

And he didn't hear anything more.

Their kissed only lasted mere seconds, but to him—and maybe to her as well—it lasted a lifetime. Once everything ended and was back to normal as it could be, Danny only now noticed that everyone in the room was looking their way. Their expressions ranged from shock, to disbelief, and even to irritation. Yet there were also those who showed approval and sincere joy at the scandalous event they—he—created.

He also noticed that a certain ghost hunter was missing from their presence, and it made him breathe out a relieved sigh. Looking back at the woman in his arms, he couldn't help but smirk at the way she gazed up at him with this dazed lovestruck smile that couldn't even begin to explain how happy she was. But he understood it without her uttering a single word.

Her small cool fingers slid into his as she led them towards the back of the room. The other ghosts gave way for the couple, and it seemed as if the ghost diva never noticed they were there at all to begin with. It was as if only _he_ consisted of her entire world, which made him all gooey, and mushy, and hot inside.

They arrived at a medival-looking bar where she quickly ordered a bottle and 2 wine glasses as they sat. The ghost bartender didn't comment and speedily gave them their orders.

Ember poured both glasses and slid one towards him. But Danny didn't take it, looking at it and then back at her. "Umm, I don't drink."

His declaration made him heat up with embarrassment, especially when it was in front of a girl like Ember McLain.

She shook her head, and a small laugh escaped her lips. "Then it'll be your first one."

He shook his own. "But I'm underaged."

"It won't be that bad. It'll only be two or three shots." She placed a hand on top of his and pushed the glass a little closer. "C'mon, share this drink with me."

The smile she gave him made her face appear angelic. The music and the dim lighting wasn't helping at all. She took a drink in one gulp and looked back at him with these green eyes that pierced him to the core.

How could he refuse?

 ** _~oOo Ember's Bedroom oOo~_**

It all came so fast, so suddenly. Danny didn't know the concept of what time was. All that mattered was now, and how happy and tingly he was all over.

Ember laid on top of him, passionately kissing him and touching him all over. It sent bouts of pleasure along his body, and he wanted her to feel the same. His limbs felt like jelly, but he gave it his all as not clumsily as he could. He heard her softly laugh, which made him laugh as well.

"I'm ready, baby." She moaned in his ear, sending shivers down his spine—even if he didn't fully understand what she meant.

He kissed her and glided his fingers along her sides. He heard a sigh and felt her grind herself against him, and he couldn't help but groan at the taste of heaven he felt down below.

"Looks like you're ready too." She kissed him along his jaw, and he felt her wet tongue dragging until it reached his neck.

He was breathing heavily; his heart thumping wildly.

"I want to feel you inside me, Danny."

"E-Emmb-buuurrrr..." He slurred, his hands finding her hair; his lips locking into hers.

She broke away and fumbled at something that was attached to him? Oh, his clothes... She was trying to remove them, and he couldn't fathom why? Why did she stop the kissing for clothes?

Danny clumsily tried to pull her back again for a kiss, but she grabbed a hold of both wrists and pushed them above his head.

"We'll be kissing soon, I promise. But you need to help me remove your shirt first, okay?"

He nodded his head, wanting that kiss. She let go, and he lifted his upper body so she could remove the shirt off. It left him cold and bare, but the kiss that followed made everything better.

She broke away again, which made him frown and whimper. She grinded against him, turning his whimper into a groan of pleasure.

"Be patient, baby."

He could only nod. "Mmmkay..."

He saw her sitting up and removing her red top, leaving her in her bra. Leaning on her knees, she also did the same thing to her pants.

"Your turn." She gave him a small peck, taking both his hands and placing them somewhere soft and round, as she turned her attention back down below.

He didn't know she wanted to do, so he took and experimental squeeze, earning a hum of delight and frantic excited fingers digging in his belt and pants.

Finally, he felt the cold air rush through his legs and the sound of clothes being dumped on the floor. He saw Ember crawl up to his face, giving him again with this longing look he couldn't decipher. He realized that he didn't like that look on her face.

"Em—"

She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips, cutting off whatever he had to say, and then proceeded to remove the last remaining apparel on her body.

He'd never seen her naked before. Actually, he'd never seen a naked woman ever. It made his face heat up, and his mind ran off to his fantasies. But when he gazed up to her face, she looked...sad. It slightly woke him up from his drunken stupor.

"E-Ember..." Using his jelly elbows, he tried to sit up, but only succeeded halfway. "Ember. Wh-What are we d-doing?"

Their eyes met, and she really looked beautiful, like an angel touched and surrounded by snow.

A cool hand lightly pushed him back down on the bed, while the other one gently stroked his hair. "We need to do this."

"Wh-Why?"

"I..." She smiled sadly and look down, her icy fingers tracing down just below his navel.

He didn't like that look as well, so he clumsily grabbed the offending hand and moved them back up his chest. "W-We don't have to d-do this. I d-don't like seeing you s-saaad."

She wrenched it away, along with the other one tangled in his hair. "Well, having _sex_ with me will make _me_ happy! So just...stay still and let me take off your briefs!"

She grabbed the hem of his underwear and proceeded to drag it down. But a flash of light a second later forcefully made her fingers phase through the remaining clothes between her and her prize.

Danny closed his eyes, already picturing in his mind the shocked expression Ember surely had, as well as the retaliation he was sure that would follow.

"WHAT THE HECK, DIPSTICK!"

But instead of pain, he oddly felt a weird sensation he couldn't very well describe. He opened his eyes and saw the very obvious frown marring his girlfriend's face. But what he did _not_ expect were the fat ugly tears welling up her eyes and crawling down to her cheeks.

It made him regret rejecting her advances.

"You're crying—"

"Stupid. Idiotic." She wiped them away and punched him on the chest, though it only resulted in phasing through and hitting the mattress instead. "Argh! You're ruining everything!"

"I-I'm sorry—"

She slammed another fist, which phased yet again through his now human body. "I don't _need_ your sorries! I need you to go ghost and to f*** me!"

He actually can't go ghost right now. He was just...drained so much after turning back into human. "I...can't." He reached out a hand to comfort her, but it only phased through.

"Just...go ghost already!" she sobbed and wiped away the fresh batch that wanted to leak through. "You...you don't know how _hard_ it is dying as a teenager with all these...sexually repressed urges that I can't just whisk away like some every day t-trash." Her voice cracked at the last second, and she slammed down another fist at his chest. "D-Damn you, Danny."

She was hurting, and seeing her broken like this hurt him too. If only she knew how much he wanted to go ghost; not to have intercourse, but to hold her and to comfort her. He wanted to take away the pain she was facing. He wanted her to know that she was cared for...that she was loved above all else.

She gathered herself up in her arms and said, "I just...I...w-wanted to feel...loved."

Reaching deep within him, he tugged at the remaining thread of power he could grasp in order to transform himself into his ghostly persona. And with a ring of light going up and down his body, he slowly sat up and brought her to his embrace.

How could he love a woman as such, he didn't know. All he knew was that he did, and he would give everything his all for her.

"You _are_ , Ember." Danny proclaimed. "You don't know how much you are loved."

Her body shook, and she slowly returned the embrace

"Maybe...there was a reason why I forgot to give you a gift earlier, because I just thought of the perfect present I can give you."

Leaning back, he cradled her face in his hands; eyes locked onto hers, as was hers to his, when he said the 3 magical words he now knew what she _really_ needed.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"I can't imagine a world living without you. I can't imagine myself being with somebody else, but you. You _are_ the perfect woman for me. Know that I love you with all my heart."

"Y-You...you really mean that?" Her face looked hopeful.

He nodded, and his world swayed a little.

"You...l-love me?"

He blinked back his eyes, focusing them on her beautiful green orbs, and wholeheartedly declared. "With _all_ my being. I'll give you my heart, my soul, and...my body."

Her expression softened, but her voice held a slight hint of hesitation. "Danny, I...I'm..."

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers, silencing and pushing her until she laid on her back. His hands glided over her body, touching her, until he broke the kiss a moment later, sitting up and gazing down at her in all her glory.

"I just want you to be happy."

She reached out a hand to caress his face, eyes swirling with so much emotion. "I _am_ happy, when I'm with you."

He leaned in to her touch, then took it and placed it over his heart. "I'll do everything to make it true."

He closed his eyes to steady himself and to make sure the world stay still. Grabbing the remaining barrier between them, he slowly removed it, letting it fall down on the ground.

He saw her eyes staring, before moving back up to his. Yet she remained speechless.

He crawled up to her level and brushed a strand of her flaming locks to the back of her ear. "I love you, Ember McLain, so I'll give myself to you, because...Merry Christmas."

She stared at him long and hard, until it broke into a small giggle, which made his ear sing hallelujah. "Dipstick. That was...so lame."

Danny laughed too...

And then the world turned black.

 ** _~xXx Ember's POV xXx~_**

 _Her boyfriend passed out just as they were about to do the deed, transforming back into his human self and phasing right through her._

 _Ember sat up and gazed down at his bare form. She couldn't tell whether she was disappointed or relieved. Disappointed because they didn't get to do it, and relieved because..._

 _She looked away, nipping at her lower lip._

 _The reason she was relieved was because...what they were about to do...wasn't right._

 _Her eyes widened slightly. In all her years as a ghost, since when did she care about whether or not what she did was right or wrong? She was conflicted. But why? What changed?_

 _The very obvious answer was Danny. He was the first nice guy she ever dated. He was the first one that actually cared about her; that made her feel like she was important, and not just some girl to see as an object; a possession._

 _Looking back at the things that happened in their most intimate moment as of yet, she realized that every move, every gesture, he did it for her, because he **loved** her._

 _He loved her..._

 _Ember was letting all the information sink in. It was the first time she ever heard him say it, and she...wholeheartedly believed it to be true. She believed him because he was different from all the guys she had a relationship with. He saw her for her. He made her care about things other than herself. Slowly, but surely, him being in her afterlife melted her cold uncaring heart, making room for something more. He changed her for the better._

 _She smiled and looked down at his handsome face. She wanted to brush those black locks covering his eyes, but she couldn't very well hold him, much less touch him._

 _The thought sent this odd feeling; like she was...guilty. Guilty of the things she did to him; what she might have done to him when he was this inebriated. That was why she was conflicted about going through with her plan. She was guilty because she cared about what he thought of her, because she lov—_

 _She gasped and covered her mouth as she realized the actual truth._

 _"I love him." Tears prickled her eyes as she sobbed, "I love him, and I...I..." Her tears fell and landed on his face, phasing right through him as she realized what she could've done. "I'm sorry, dipstick. I'm so sorry."_

 _She put a hand over face, while her other one had a deathly grip on the bed sheet. "How could I..." She gritted her teeth and blamed herself for her stupidity. "How could I **think** that taking advantage over you was okay? I'm an idiot for thinking that having sex with you would make me...feel loved."_

 _She looked back at him, but with a pained expression, so much that it hurt. "I never realized that I was already loved to begin with. You... **showed** me your love right at the beginning when you gave me that white rose, and I...I'm so...sorry, babypop. I d-don't deserve you."_

 _She cried and hiccupped; the guilt she was feeling boring down on her like the Earth itself. She was so lost to her grief that she almost didn't hear his words._

 _"I love...Ember..." Danny mumbled so suddenly._

 _Her eyes widened, and her grip loosened its hold. She wasn't mistaken, right? He truly said what she thought he said._

 _"Ember...love...you..."_

 _Ember's heart soared. Even when asleep, he was unconsciously still thinking of her. He was still trying to make her happy and not sad. He truly loved her._

 _"You're too kind." She wiped away her tears, a rueful smile appearing on her face. "I really don't deserve you, do I? But..." She reached out her hand to try and caress his face, even if she knew she couldn't very well touch him. "I can't imagine living a world without you too; to be with someone other than you."_

 _She held a fist to where her dead heart was and said, "I know you're the perfect man for me. And I'm...in love with you, Danny. I love you even with this dead unbeating heart of mine."_

 _Ember laid on her side, watching his even breathing, until slowly, she fell asleep beside him._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I'd like to thank memmek10k, GMWW, Darthdeadpool, The Blade of Osh-Tekk, Invader Johnny, as well as those who read my story. Thank you for still sticking with this, even if the updating can be so far in between.**

 **Onto other matters... Argh! I still have 5 chapters to go, and finishing this fic by December is looking pretty...impossible at my pace :((((**

 **Hopefully, that's not the case.**

 **Until next time \o/**


End file.
